Mako Of The Blue Spirits
by 502nickster
Summary: Threats in the Fire Nation, Fire Lord Izumi recruits Mako into a new task force, The Blue Spirits Unit, special operatives serving the Fire Lord. With new enemies and conspiracies, dark secrets will be uncovered that will not only change Mako but also Team Avatar. No one will be the same after this and Mako will have to fight not as a part of Team Avatar, but as the Blue Spirit.
1. Chapter 1 Beautiful Lie

**Still working on the title.**

 **So this is a story that I would like to give a try. I hope everyone will enjoy this story.**

 **I'll be straight up honest here first, I have very little knowledge about the Avatar franchise, only brief information learned from wiki pages.**

 **I actually did not watch a single episode of Legend of Korra, I only see small clips here and there but that's about it. I still wish to write this story because of the idea I have in mind.**

 **So this story will take place after the series finale, about a couple of months more or less. Since the whole story of Turf Wars is not shown yet, I'm going to assume that after Turf Wars everything just goes back to normal for the purposes of this story. Mako is recruited into a unit for the fire nations because of an issue the Fire Nation seemed to be facing.**

 **There will be original characters I've made that will have some relation to other minor characters in the first show.**

 **Italics will be used for thoughts. Apologies for any grammar error. Also I study UK English in case if my spelling looks wrong.**

 **Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Beautiful Lie

" _There was a time above, a time before._

 _There were perfect things, diamond absolutes._

 _How things fall, things on earth._

 _And what falls, is fallen._

 _In the dream, they took me into the light._

 _A Beautiful Lie."_

Thick clouds filled the night sky. A couple and their son returning home from night out at dinner. San and Naoki held Mako's little hands as they walked together. They tried to take a shortcut back home through an alley, to get home before the rains come pouring down and to return to Bolin whom was sleeping peacefully back home.

Through the dark alley they did not anticipate someone else behind them. Upon hearing the footsteps San and Naoki turn around to see a cloaked man. Naoki and San pulled Mako behind them, hiding and protecting their son from the shady character.

They did not have any second to react when the man raised a hand, and fire had blasted right through San's chest, and he cried out in burning agony and fell limp. Naoki let out a scream as her husband fell before another blast of fire through the chest. Mako stood shaking with horrified eyes as the fire ceased, leaving a hole through each of his parents' chest and they fell to the cold ground. The fire bending criminal took a good look at the boy before he immediately ran away leaving the crime he had committed in the alley.

The night roared out a thunder with flash of lightning and the rains came down heavy.

"San…Ma…ko…" Naoki let out a gurgled choke with her mouth warm with blood. Teary eyed Mako turned to see his mother calling to him one last time. Mako and his mother looked into each other's eyes one last time before she the life in her eyes disappeared and she finally stopped moving.

His legs couldn't carry anymore and Mako slumped into to the ground, the ground pooled with water and blood. Young Mako screamed into the night.

A horrible crime in a horrible alley.

Parents murdered, a poor boy suffered.

In that night, everything inside him died.

Robbed of his childhood and innocence.

A Beautiful Lie.

* * *

Mako opened his eyes and stared at himself in the mirror, his face a little lifeless after recalling that night years ago. His mind played the voices of his parents screaming and his mother calling to him before they died.

He was in the bathroom in the police station, and he was done for the evening in the station. He raised up his left hand and rolled up the sleeve to inspect it after it had recently healed up, as much as it can anyway. The scars and marks were scattered across his arm, he sighed and rolled the sleeve back down to cover his arm.

It's been about a couple of months or so since Kuvira's defeat, everyone returned to their lives in bettering Republic City.

Bolin had spent time being a police officer himself, but he stopped being an officer and moved back with Opal as she was training on her air bending, he was considering getting back into the movers with Varrick's aid, or perhaps something else.

Asami had been busy with the repairs of Republic City along with Zhu Li, and developing Future Industries further, so much as to building a new factory in the Fire Nation with Varrick's aid. And making new inventions the company are quite privy of however.

Korra being the Avatar was been occupied with well, being the Avatar for the people and the spirits.

And thus, those four had been together with double dates here and there, with Mako being invited or dragged along with them. When he learned about Korra and Asami being together, he told Korra that he was 'cool' with it.

Truth be told, he could not help but feel a little bitter with it inside, feeling like over the grand scheme of things he was nothing more but a means to an end in this, being led around for nothing. And Bolin's teasing and jabs did not help at all.

He put on a smile for their sakes, out of respect. But when he told Korra that he would always love her, he meant it.

But…maybe from another lifetime.

Letting out another sigh, he washed his hands clean and stepped out of the bathroom, heading for the exit. Along the way Lu and Gang spotted Mako heading to his desk, and took the opportunity to mock the 'super cop'.

"Hey Mako, what's with the long face?" Lu asked him.

"Wait, wait. I think I know." Gang answered. "You're still bummed about your exes, preferring to be with each other instead of you?"

Mako did not answer to that, but his eyes narrowed. He was really not interested in entertaining them, not on this particular day. He slowly turned his head to them and gave them a cold glare and a scowl.

"Whoa, guess I was right then eh hotshot?" Gang taunted once more and Lu laughed.

Mako continued to glare at them, his fists clenched up. Lu and Gang finally took a good look at his glare, ceasing their laughing. But then Mako just shook his head and carried on to the exit with a sigh.

He had his hands in his pockets as he reached the lobby, he didn't expect to see who would be at the lobby though.

"Mako, wow perfect timing." Bolin said, with him was Korra. She waved and said. "We were just about to come up looking for you, but you're down here already. Great."

Forming a smile, he greeted them. "Hey Bolin, Korra. What are you guys doing here?"

"We came because we wanted you join us for dinner together." Bolin enthusiastically said. "We got a table at Kwong's Cuisine."

"Who's we?" Mako asked.

"Us. With Opal and Asami. It's going to be great."

" _Another double date."_ Mako thought with dread. But on this particular day, he could not join them.

"Sorry guys. But I can't go today." Mako told them.

"What? Why not?" Korra asked, a little disappointed. "We've not had dinner together for quite some time right?"

Bolin added. "Yeah, Mako come on. It's dinner together as Team Avatar."

"Come on Mako." Korra persuaded.

"There's something important I have to attend to." Mako said.

"What? What is it then?" Bolin asked, then he pointed at him. "Oh wait. Don't tell me, you've already have a date?"

"No Bolin. I don't have a date." Mako calmly answered.

"No? What is it then?" Bolin asked.

"Don't you remember Bolin?" Mako asked, hiding his slight disappointment.

"Hmm." Bolin had a scrutinizing look. "Is it….Is it someone's birthday? And I forgot someone's birthday is it?"

"Ah never mind. It's fine." Mako waved him off. "Look, sorry guys but I can't go with you guys. I have to go already." Mako started walking past them. "Say hi to Asami and Opal for me. Enjoy your dinner ok?"

And with that he left them in the police station and was out in the street with the evening sky covered with grey clouds.

" _He doesn't remember. Maybe he's too occupied with the date to remember."_ Mako thought as he walked down the path with hands in his pockets.

" _But….he's going to spend time with Opal, he's going to be happy…along with Korra and Asami…maybe that's more important…but…..I could not forget today…I just couldn't."_ Mako thought.

* * *

Night has arrived, the clouds turned dark and red. Mako had arrived to his destination, the alley where he lost his parents. And in this particular night, was the anniversary of their deaths.

The streets were empty and Mako went in further into the alley, the memory of his past came back into his mind. _"San…Ma…ko…"_ The last words of his mother was still fresh in his head even after years.

The thick clouds in the sky poured the rains down, Mako simply stood in the alley as he felt the raindrop landing on him. His clothes turned a little wet and his hair came down, his fringe covering his forehead and a bit on his eyes. The police had never been able to catch who killed them, and even if they tried to now it would be almost impossible to get any leads.

" _Till this day I could never understand, why you had to die like this for no reason at all."_ Mako closed his eyes in sorrow. He stood in the alley for a little while longer as the rain continued.

Taking a deep breath, he turned and left the alley to return to his apartment.

* * *

At his home, he had just finished a shower to wash off the rain water and now he was having noodles for dinner, in this quiet night with the rains finally stopping.

His dinner however was interrupted by when the phone in his house rang.

"At this time of the night?" Mako got up from the table and picked up phone.

"Hel-"

"Rookie." Lin Beifong's voice cut him off through the phone. "I need you back at the station, now."

"Chief? What's going on?" Mako asked, confused as to why she was calling.

"It's simpler to explain if you just get over here rookie. Pronto." She told him and hung up. Mako groaned as he placed the phone back. Mako dressed up in his uniform and exited his apartment, both annoyed and curious as to why he had to come back to the station.

* * *

Reaching the police station, he headed up to the Chief's office level. Thankfully, Lu and Gang were already gone so he could be spared from any more mocking. The offices were strangely empty, except for the light behind the Chief's office.

Cautiously he knocked on the door, unsure of what Lin was having in store for him.

"Enter." He heard Lin's voice from the other side of the door, he opened the door and stepped inside. The room was dimly lit with the table lamp as the only source of light.

"Chief?" Mako greeted Lin who was standing by her desk, only now noticing that with her was another figure in red robes, wearing glasses and sporting dark grey hair.

Fire Lord Izumi.

"F-Fire Lord Izumi?" Mako did a proper greeting to her. "A-An honour Fire Lord Izumi."

"A pleasure too Mako." Izumi greeted back. Mako turned his eyes to Lin, confused by the situation.

"I apologize for the inconvenience. Especially on such a short notice." Izumi said to them.

"It's fine." Lin stoically said. "Seems pretty important if you needed to pull strings to come all the way to Republic City and contact me to get him here to talk face to face."

"What's pretty important?" Mako asked the Fire Lord.

"I'll leave two to talk, but don't touch anything." Lin said to the two before leaving her office.

" _Just what could be going on that you need the Chief to leave her office so that we can talk?"_ Mako thought.

Izumi said as she sat down on Lin's chair. "Please take a seat."

Mako pulled up a chair and sat, still a little nervous as to why the Fire Lord wanted to see him.

"So Mako." Izumi said. "Lin has spoken highly of you. A skilled police officer and detective, you were the personal bodyguard of the once King Wu. You were also a pro bender as well. A proficient fire bender along with lightning generation. Impressive Mako."

"Uh thank you." Mako took the compliment.

"Yes. And well, I might perhaps be the last person qualified to say this, but I what find truly admirable about you Mako, is your upbringing." Izumi said.

"Upbringing?" Mako raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Losing precious people at such a young age. Hardened by the street and you suffered greatly. I can't imagine." Izumi said with some hint of sympathy.

Mako's eyes went down. "I…did what I had to do…to survive and protect my brother."

"I understand, and you've done well in bringing your brother up to where he is now." Izumi said.

"Thank you. But with all due respect Fire Lord Izumi, may I ask what is so important that you needed to speak with me?" Mako asked.

"Right." Izumi got straight to the point. "With your skills, your knowledge, experience and your background, the Fire Nation could use your assistance Mako."

Mako raised an eyebrow. "You need my help?"

"Yes Mako. There is an issue at hand. And I would take any issue very seriously. I'm sure you understand that I would not delve into any more information unless you are willing to involve yourself in this." Izumi explained.

"Well if there is something going on, shouldn't Korra be informed? She _is_ the Avatar." Mako asked.

"Exactly. She is the Avatar. And as such too much attention may be brought onto the situation. We need this to be in a more discrete manner." Izumi said. "I understand that what I ask of you would require hard work, commitment and even leaving Republic City, but apart from payment I can offer this in return Mako, should you choose to assist us." Izumi said.

"And what would that be?" Mako asked.

"I can help you find out about your mother, through any records or any other forms of documentation."

Mako's eyes widened a little. "My mother?"

"Yes. Although I cannot promise you anything fruitful." Izumi told him. "Well Mako?"

Mako fell silent for a while. The thought of leaving Republic City was making him a little apprehensive, but then he wondered, why should it? He was given an opportunity to go to the Fire Nation, and to assist the Fire Lord who had come all the way to the Police Station to meet him.

However, the thought of leaving the people around him came. But thinking further, everyone else seemed to have their life back on track together, like they each had become part of something big now, like everyone had their perfect place of belonging.

Except for him in his eyes. Perhaps this could be the answer. He told Korra that he would always have her back, but perhaps not in the way she would anticipate. This could be the…escape he needed.

"You've gone through quite a lot to seek me out, I think it would be incredibly rude to reject your offer. Plus I honestly can't ignore what you're offering, nor what this um issue that you seem to be having." Mako gave his answer.

"So that's a yes then, excellent." Izumi had a small smile at the corner of her mouth.

"What do you need my help in?" Mako asked.

"I wish to recruit you to a faction in the Fire Nation." Izumi stated.

"You want me to join the Fire Nation army?" Mako asked.

"No, not the army particularly. But a faction that my father, Lord Zuko and I have created roughly three years ago." Izumi explained. "With threats such as organized crime in Republic City, and the fact that the Red Lotus and the Equalists is still at large and lurking in the shadows somewhere in the world, my father and I decided that if the Fire Nation ever faced a threat of similar nature, there would need to be a force that can strike down the enemy using the element of stealth and discretion." Izumi paused a second. "Thus we have developed this particular faction that has operated for the Fire Nation for three years as I've mentioned before, without any failures."

She explained further. "This is a unit that serves the Fire Nation and reports to the Fire Lord directly and exclusively, me and my father only. A faction that does what anyone could not do, to go where anyone normally could not. I would describe it as a counter stealth unit, infiltrating and attacking deep within enemy lines. This is a unit which comprises of recruited individuals with various skill sets, knowledge and background that fits into the nature of tasks this faction undertakes. To fight what lurks in the shadows, by lurking in the shadows."

Izumi paused for a second. "My father and I named it, 'The Blue Spirit Unit'."

Mako listened to what she had said. "The Blue Spirits?" He clarified. Izumi had a slight smirk at the side of her mouth, looking above Mako's shoulder.

Suddenly Mako felt the cold metal of a blade at the side of his neck. His eyes widened and he froze. He did not hear anyone else in the dim room, like a ghost just popped out of nowhere.

His eyes turned to see who was having a blade at his neck behind him. A male-looking figure dressed in black everywhere except for the ghostly blue mask on his face. The mask of a Blue Spirit stared at him with no emotion on the mask, it would have been quite frightening to someone upon first sight.

The figure was holding a black kunai which was pointing at Mako's neck, on his back were two swords. The figure got the knife away from Mako and the figure stood with aura exuding firmness and austerity. Mako could not believe, this masked individual had been in the room the whole time in the dark without him knowing.

"The Blue Spirit Unit." Izumi said.

The Blue Spirit operative moved silently to stand beside Izumi, still appearing firm and intimidating.

"Will you introduce yourself?" Izumi said to the man beside her. The Blue Spirit took the mask of his face, revealing a man with typical fire nation golden eyes and black hair with some dark grey too, he appeared to be in his late thirties or early forties.

"Hello Mako. My name is Jiandao. I'm the grandson of the great sword master, Piandao." He said to Mako. "I'm the one in charge of this unit. I was the first to be recruited by Fire Lord Izumi, and together with the existing team members of the Blue Spirit Unit we've protected the royal family of the Fire Nation."

He then had a smile at the corner of his mouth. "Hope I didn't scare you too much with the knife kid."

"N-no. Not really." Mako replied.

"Well, we will see what you can do kid. Once we arrive in the Fire Nation and get you sorted with the rest of the Blue Spirit Unit." Jiandao said.

"T-Then when are we leaving?" Mako asked.

"Now." Izumi said and Jiandao put the mask back on his face.

It took Mako a second to register what she said.

"What?" Mako dumbly said. "B-But I'm still working for Lin Beifong."

"You let me handle that. Go get packed now." Izumi authoritatively said. Mako nodded, he took his badge and placed it on the table. He headed for the door, but before he left the room, he turned around to ask Izumi.

"Can I let my fr-" He did not finish his sentence when he looking at Izumi, the Blue Sprit was gone, there was absolutely no sight of him in the room, the window was opened which gave an idea of where he went, but still there was no sound at all.

"I understand you wish to inform your friends on where you are going, but unfortunately with the sensitivity of the matter, I'm afraid telling your friends would be a very bad idea. The less people know the better for the mission's success so to say." Izumi said, ignoring the absence of the Blue Spirit.

It was unsettling, leaving without telling anyone where he was going, but he understood the reasons.

"Get your things ready and get the port. Jiandao will be waiting for you there." Izumi said.

He nodded, inhaled deeply and exited the room to head home.

* * *

 **I hope I did this introduction well for you.**

 **Mako is being recruited into another team. The Blue Spirit Unit, or Blue Spirit Task Force or Blue Spirit Guards I don't know which sounds good.**

 **So to picture what the Blue Spirit Unit is about, picture them like the ANBU black ops from Naruto to those who watch anime. Or like the 'Ghosts' from Call of Duty: Ghosts. Or splinter cells. But they are more like the ANBU from Naruto.**

 **This special unit made by Zuko (because he's the original Blue Spirit) and Izumi, they are specialised in these black ops style missions, infiltrating and attacking behind enemy lines with stealth and sabotage.**

 **They only answer to the Fire Lord and no one else, so they do not answer to the Earth Kingdom, they do not answer to the President from Republic City, and they do not answer to the Avatar.**

 **So we saw the first OC, Jiandao, the grandson of Piandao the sword master who taught Sokka and Zuko in sword fighting. There will be other OCs that have some relation with other side characters from the first series.**

 **Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, hope to see you in the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to the Blue Spirits

**Hello everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Was quite busy with end semester examinations but it's finally over and I'm back with this Mako-centric fic.**

 **So now this chapter we see the other members of the Blue Spirit Unit, I hope you will find them interesting. And I apologise for any grammar error I may have made.**

 **Please enjoy and review, they are my fuel :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Blue Spirits

Mako entered his apartment, not wasting time in packing up. Collecting his clothes and packing them into his bags, along with toiletries, sufficient money any other essential items. Something tells him that he will not be coming back to Republic City anytime soon. While he packed he questioned himself, should he really just up and leave without letting anyone know?

But he was in a rush as Fire Lord Izumi said that he needed to leave now, and for the sake of whatever problem they were having, they can't have too many people know about the situation. For all he know, Korra or Bolin might bring everyone along to the Fire Nation, as the so called Team Avatar and the Air Nomads.

He finished packing his bags, slinging them over his shoulders, but before he went out the door there was one last thing he needed to bring. And it was sitting on the top of his drawer, the photograph of his family. Mako held it in his hand, looking at his parents for a moment before putting the photograph in his bag.

A new journey awaited him.

* * *

Mako made his way to the empty docks. Seeing all the boats and ships with the dark of night, Mako now realised that Fire Lord Izumi did not specify which part of the docks he would have to meet Jiandao. He tried narrowing things down, looking for a Fire Nation boat. Walking down the docks, the street lamps did not help much in illuminating the whole area.

"Uh Jiandao?" Mako took a chance and called out.

"Keep it down." A voice behind him came out of nowhere. Mako's heart jumped a bit and he quickly turned around. And there, the Blue Spirit was standing right in front of him, the mask was still a little unsettling for him.

"Where did you come from?" Mako asked.

"You weren't looking hard enough." Jiandao said with a small chuckle. Mako could just imagine the smirk behind the mask. "Let's move." Jiandao said with an authoritative tone, walking past him.

"You know now I think about it, I might have read about the tale of a Blue Spirit when I was very young, like legends. In old history book or articles somewhere, in a library I think." Mako admitted. "Didn't think it was real."

The Blue Spirit was silent for a second before answering. "It's real when it's needed."

And now the notion hit Mako, he was going to be part of a legend.

Mako followed behind him as they reached a Fire Nation vessel. It was dark grey in colour typical of the Fire Nation ships. But it was not like those massive cruiser the Fire Nation has, instead it looked more like a yacht for a handful of people. Jiandao got on board, Mako stood on the pier for a moment before taking a deep breath and climbed on board as well.

And as Mako guessed the boat was not really well lit. "Where's Fire Lord Izumi?" Mako asked Jiandao as they got to the main deck of the yacht.

"Fire Lord Izumi's with her son on a separate cruiser. We're on our own on this voyage." Jiandao answered. The main deck had sofas and a dining table, it was not the militaristic look Mako was expecting.

"Mako, welcome aboard." Another voice came from behind again surprising Mako a bit. The voice was feminine this time. He turned to see another individual in the same attire as Jiandao, a black outfit with the Blue Spirit mask, without the swords but instead a belt with knives. The curves and chest clearly indicated this person was a woman. _"Again with the appearing from the shadows act."_ Mako thought.

"Uh thank you for having me." Mako said. "You know who I am?"

"Yep Mako, we know about you. Fire Lord Izumi told us she wanted to recruit you into one of us." The woman said and took off her mask, showing her face with golden eyes and she had long black hair with bowl cut fringe. Mako would guessed that she's around the same age as Jiandao.

Jiandao took his mask of as well, standing beside the woman. He placed his hands on her shoulders and introduced her to Mako.

"Mako, this is Mei. When I'm not around she's in charge of the Blue Spirit Unit." Jiandao said. "And she's in charge of this ship." They both smiled at him.

"If you're wondering, I'm the niece of the Shuriken-Jutsu master Mai." Mei greeted, taking Jiandao's hand with hers.

Seeing how the two stood so close next to each other, how his hands were on her shoulders, and them holding hands. Mako could easily guess their relationship.

"Hmm, no offence, you look shorter up close." She said to him with an elegant voice. "Hey come on, ease up on the kid." Jiandao said. Mei just chuckled, putting the mask back on and headed for the bridge to start up the ship and set sail.

"Up close? You've seen me before?" Mako asked raising an eyebrow, ignoring the comment.

"Actually the whole unit has seen you before." Jiandao said walking past him to the sofas, removing the swords on his back and he sat down.

Mako's eyes widened and jaw dropped. "What? How? When? I think I would remember clearly if I had seen masked people before." He said.

"The city hall meeting concerning Kuvira between the world leaders. You were the bodyguard for Wu." Jiandao answered. The sound engine revving came afterwards and soon the vessel started moving.

"You were there?" Mako asked.

"We all were."

"Where were you guys?"

"Up above, in the upper levels." Jiandao said. "We were acting bodyguards for Lord Izumi during the meeting. It's part of the job." Jiandao paused. "We had to listen to everything."

"Everything?" Mako clarified, inside he was pretty shocked knowing that these people would be hiding beneath people's notice and hearing everything.

"Mei was really not impressed with Wu. And his idea of putting Kuvira on a tropical island prison…putting an earth bender on an island, very smart." Jiandao had a small chuckle at that. "Then in came the Avatar Korra and Opal. And after that Varrick and your brother." Jiandao said.

"But you guys did not help when Kuvira attacked Republic City." Mako questioned the Blue Spirit.

"Lord Izumi ordered us not to engage, we had other missions that needed to be done back in the Fire Nation. Also, we're not a front line army. Heck, not all of us are even benders." Jiandao said, his tone a little serious.

This caused Mako to have eyebrows raised. "You're not a fire bender?"

"Nope." Jiandao said, but then he took a sword, twirling it gracefully yet menacingly. He then said with a low tone. "But I don't need to be one."

Mako got the message from that, Jiandao's posture, his intimidating aura, his swordsmanship lineage. He did not need to be a bender to be formidable.

"Can you tell me who are the rest of this group?" Mako asked.

"Where's the fun in that? You'll meet all of them soon. Come on, sit down." Jiandao gestured to the opposite couch.

"So what exactly is this job? Fire Lord Izumi explained it already, but how would you described it?" Mako asked as he sat opposite Jiandao on another couch.

"Well, it's not exactly a clear cut answer." Jiandao said, Mei at the bridge driving the boat could hear him explaining. "It's only been three years since this team came in operation. We're a task force for the Fire Lord, we answer to the Fire Lord and no one else. We're not like the Royal Procession of old. We don't belong to a specific group in the military, doubt the whole military even knows about our existence. Simply put, we're not soldiers…we're ghosts, we don't stand against our enemies, we haunt them."

"Ok…" Mako echoed.

"Kuvira the Great Uniter became such a massive headache for the United Republic of Nations and the Earth Kingdom. And after whatever kind of mess Republic City got into right after that, everyone seemed to forget that the Red Lotus is still out there now that things appear to have simmered down. They may have gone into hiding, but they were never gone." Jiandao explained.

"You've encountered the Red Lotus in the Fire Nation?" Mako asked, taking in the information.

Jiandao nodded, "But they were all too low-level. The big fishes are still in the depths." Jiandao then said, "And on top of that, reports of criminal activity of the…syndicate nature has been lurking around."

Mako leaned back on his chair. "Why aren't we telling Korra about this?"

"This is Fire Nation matter, this is Blue Spirit business. Bringing the Avatar in and her group, or the Air Nomads will bring too much interventions and disrupts everything." Jiandao paused for a moment before saying, "But that's all for now, once you see what we do then it's easier to understand when you get to the Fire Nation to become part of this team. Downstairs are the cabins, pick one and get some rest."

"Alright." Mako picked up his bags.

"I mean it. Sleep. You're going to need your strength in the Fire Nation." The head of the Blue Spirit Unit said in authority and went to the bridge to join Mei.

Mako headed down to the lower level and enter the cabin on his right. Opening the door, it was a very small room with just a bed with a window and a bathroom, as expected for a cabin in a yacht. Taking Jiandao's instructions, he dropped his bags on the floor, took off his shoes and climbed onto the bed. The boat soon picked up speed, moving even much faster now.

Turning his head, he could see the Air temple island outside the window. He could only imagine the good time his brother is having with Opal, Asami and Korra. Being away from his friends, his mind wandered what's going to happen with them now that he's leaving? Or would it even matter?

* * *

At Kwong's Cuisine, Korra, Asami, Bolin and Opal were at a table, just finishing their last part of their dinner before Mako departed for the Fire Nation.

"Cheers!" Everyone held their glasses of drinks, and took a gulp.

"Oh that was good food right there. I got to say, it's great to be back together like this. To Team Avatar." Bolin grinned.

"It's been quite a while." Asami agreed. "But we're finally here."

"Well it's a shame Mako can't join us." Korra sighed.

"You guys said that he was busy with something right?" Opal asked.

"Police work?" Asami asked as well.

"No, he left the police station when we came to find him." Korra said.

"Busy with something outside police work? That doesn't sound like Mako." Bolin quipped.

"I know right?" Korra added.

"So what was he busy with?" Opal asked. "A date?"

"No, believe it or not he said that it wasn't a date." Korra answered.

"Meeting up with Wu again?" Opal asked.

"Nah, doubt it." Bolin replied.

"Hmm, it's pretty strange. What's eating his time up tonight? With all his police work, it seems like he's becoming a little distant now." Opal had her finger on her lip. Bolin and Korra couldn't think of anything.

"Look, whatever it is I'm sure it's nothing serious, maybe we should just leave him to it. Let's enjoy this night ok?" Asami said.

"Hmm yeah alright I guess." Opal agreed. "Hey speaking of which, how's the new factory coming along?"

"It's great, considering it's in a new location outside the Earth Kingdom and Republic City, production is booming over there." Asami said. As she explained further, Korra and Opal listened but Bolin was still wondering what his brother was up to, everyone completely unware that Mako was no longer in Republic City.

* * *

The orange morning Sun shined its light through the window on Mako's face. His eyes twitched and opened. With a yawn Mako sat up on his bed, the scenic view of the sea and the sun fell upon his eyes. It's been a full whole day since Mako left Republic City.

Freshening up, Mako went back up on the main deck. Jiandao and Mei were waiting for him, in their uniforms, minus the masks.

"Uh morning." Mako greeted them.

"Morning. We're getting close." Jiandao said. "Get ready."

"Really?" Mako looked out the window. "A one day journey?"

"When you have a boat like this, light cargo, and an improved engine, you tend to move faster." Mei smirked. Soon, land appeared. Mako and the Blue Spirits have arrived in the east of the Fire Nation. It was an island chain, with calm beaches and tombolo spits. And it was secluded, absolutely deserted.

The boat docked at the pier of a particularly large beach, one that has a wide and dark cave in it. Mako took in the sight of the Fire Nation for the first time. The tropical and volcanic terrain and the lack of skyscrapers of Republic City was an eye opener. But he knew he was not on vacation here.

"Mako." Jiandao called to the newcomer. Mako turned to Jiandao who had his mask on, along with Mei. In Jiandao's hands was a folded black bodysuit, and in it was the mask of a Blue Spirit.

"You're going to need this now." He said and handed the apparels to Mako. "Welcome to the Beach Cave Hideout, one of our meeting spots. They're waiting for you inside, but leave your bags here."

"Thank you." Mako took the equipment from Jiandao. He headed into his small cabin first to change. In his cabin, every piece of clothing he change he felt more and more anxious.

Being in a new country, in a new line of work, in a whole new chapter of his life.

He now was wearing a black long sleeve top with a hood, black pants, and black boots. He had his usual black fingerless gloves too. The suit felt snug, while it hung a bit lose on the limbs it held firm on the wrists and ankles. Light, mobile, and dark.

Then the final piece, the Blue Spirit Mask.

He stared at the mask, and it stared back at him. Putting the hood over his head first, he slowly placed the mask on his face, taking in the moment of becoming someone else in a way.

" _This is it then. Here we go."_ Mako inhaled before he left the boat.

* * *

Heading down the pier, he was thankful that he was wearing the face, masking his nervousness on entering a cave and he did not know who would be in it.

The Sun was still rising, casting an orange sparkle on the sea. But it did not help with the lighting as Mako entered the cave.

Out from the darkness, a stiletto came and stabbed into the ground at Mako's legs. He froze and stood still, and a kunai was thrown at his feet. Mako was thankful that he had the mask on to hide the startled look on his face, he felt his stomach sinking into a void by the sudden knives at his feet. But he stood his ground. _"This their idea of picking on the new guy?"_ Mako thought.

Torches lit up on the walls, giving some light in the cave. Revealing who were in the cave. There were four people, each dressed similarly and with the mask of the Blue Spirit.

They all stared at him, Mako just stood there stoically waiting if anyone else try to make another move. He scanned each of them.

The first Blue Spirit from the left was a male figure, he had an exact same attire as Jiandao minus the two swords on the back. His left hand held a kunai and his right hand had a small ball of flame twirling around the fingers, telling Mako that he's a fire bender.

The next was a woman, she looked like Mei, except that her hair was braided and it rested on her shoulder. Also, her weapons included fans closed and tucked in her belt, and a katana on her back. If the fans gave anything away for Mako, it would be that she must be a Kyoshi Warrior, or was. Times have changed after all.

The third Blue Spirit was a woman too, her attire was a little different. She wore a pair of long fingerless gloves reaching above her elbows and a black sleeveless top showing a red swirl tattoo on each muscular bicep. Mako could tell she was tall, with long black hair. Her weapon was a little odd, a whip, coiled on the side of her hip. But what truly made the sight of her impressive was that she was sitting on a dangerous creature.

A large quadrupedal creature, with a pink star nose, razor sharp teeth, a thick long tail and powerful legs. A Shirshu. From Mako can remember, the things were one of, if not the best animals for tracking and hunting.

The final Blue Spirit was a male. Again sporting the same attire as Jiandao, but in addition he had a harness carry all sorts of small explosives. He was leaning on a large black Jeep Satomobile with his arms crossed. That amount of explosives, Mako inferred that he must have been the saboteur of this team or something.

The tense atmosphere continued, the four Blue Spirits staring down on the new guy.

"What are you all doing?" A stern voice came from the entrance of the cave. Mako turned his head to see Jiandao and Mei coming into cave.

Jiandao, the alpha wolf stood in the centre of the unit, exuding authority and austerity in his presence. "Explain yourselves. Noren, Hui Lee." Mei said to the first two Blue Spirits, the fire bender and the Kyoshi Warrior.

They shared a look before the fire bender, Noren said, "We wanted to make sure he's skilled enough to be part of this unit."

The Kyoshi Warrior, Hui Lee then said, "Considering he's a little on the young side. In fact he's the youngest among us." Mako just remained silent as his supposed seniors conversed among themselves.

Jiandao stepped forward. "You have a problem with Fire Lord Izumi's decision?"

"N-No Captain, it's not like that." Hui Lee said.

"Lord Izumi chose him because of his background and knowledge on one of our case files. Something that will be helpful for us." Mei said as she stepped forward. "Besides, he's only six years younger than you Hui Lee." That caused the Kyoshi Warrior to look away.

"So Mako right? Street rat to pro-bender, to cop, to bodyguard. Busy kid eh?" Said the Blue Spirit on the Shirshu as she leapt off the animal.

"Street rat…" Mako echoed what she said, his eyes narrowed behind the mask.

"Yeah, touchy subject we understand." Now the Blue Spirit with the Jeep Satomobile said. "But it's because of that you know things that we don't." he added.

Jiandao then turned to Mako, "We know who you are already, but you only know the two of us." Jiandao faced the rest of the group, without words they got the message, introduce themselves. Despite the reluctance in them, they all took off their masks, showing the humans beneath the Blue Spirits.

"Mako, meet Noren, Hui Lee, Jun Jr, and Kuzon." Mei said.

The first Blue Spirit, Noren had golden eyes, black hair with fringe reaching just below the eyebrows, he had a natural tanned skin tone. The second, Hui Lee looked like a Fire Nation woman, her braided ponytail was brown in colour, but her eyes were brown grey. The Shirshu rider Jun Jr, she looked more like she had Earth Kingdom ethnicity, with brown eyes and long black hair, her long fringe covered her left eye. The fourth Blue Spirit, Kuzon had pale skin, golden eyes and short brown and grey hair. He also had a red headband tied on his forehead.

"Noren, Hui Lee, Jun Jr, Kuzon." Mako greeted. "Jiandao, Mei." He said then took off his mask. "And I'm Mako."

"I'm guessing you guys have specific backgrounds that got you all in here as well." Mako deduced.

"Safe to say we all do. Lord Zuko listed out all of us to be enlisted into this unit, you included." Mei answered. "Take Noren here, he has royal lineage actually."

Noren made a small tsk. "Ursa my great grandmother was princess of the Fire Nation, but that's about it. Besides it's her royal children, Lord Zuko and Azula that got the royal lineage. I got the illegitimate one."

"Hui Lee, you were a Kyoshi Warrior?" Mako asked.

"Was. Then Lord Izumi sought me out, me specifically cause of family history in a way." Hui Lee elaborated further. "Ty Lee, my grandmother was a friend of the Royal Family, guess it made things easier to get me to join."

The Shirshu rider said. "You already know my name, Jun Jr. But just call me Jun." Jun went to the Shirshu to run her hand through the fur of the creature's neck. "And this here is Nyla Jr. Or Nyla if you like." The Shirshu leaned in on his owner's touch.

"She was a bounty hunter before we found her at the borders of Ba Sing Se, Mei and I were ordered to seek her out to have her join us." Jiandao explained.

"Crazy story, I was supposed to be hunting a criminal for the city and get my bounty. Then right out of nowhere the Dai Li came after me, if it wasn't for Nyla, Mei and the Captain I would have been screwed. But Captain and Mei helped me escape before Ba Sing Se went up in flames because of the Red Lotus killing the queen." Jun gave her story. "Then we escaped, and I decided to take up Lord Izumi's offer and stick around. I owed Mei and the Captain that much, plus the money's good."

Mako immediately made an inference, the only reason why the Dai Li would pursue her then. "You're an air bender."

To answer to that, Jun took her whip in her hand, and it levitated with a sphere of air. The whip spun around in the ball of wind before it landed on Jun's hand. "Didn't plan to be one, but it just happened. Something about that Harmonic Convergence or whatever. Took a long while to get the hang of it, but I'd say I do fine."

"And lastly, Kuzon." Mei said and the final Blue Spirit operative stepped up. Mei then said, "Kuzon's like you actually. He's from Republic City."

"Yeah, I was born here, but then I moved in Republic City. But then I had to leave." Kuzon said as he adjusted his harness. "I decided to show my colleagues a little flame." His finger had lit up a small fire like a candle. "And then your boss fires you with no reason, no fairness, just like that. And to think I contributed so much to that company."

"What company?" Mako enquired.

Kuzon looked at him said, "Future Industries."

"Hiroshi Sato." Mako added, he remembered Hiroshi's involvement with the Equalists.

"Yeah, that guy decided to terminate anyone who got too careless in showing their bending abilities, namely me. So I came back home, found work in the Fire Nation military as a leading engineer, then Lord Izumi decided to post me here." Kuzon gave his story. "Found out he died, that's unfortunate. But you don't see me shedding tears."

Mako was honestly quite impressed by these people. Standing in this pack, he was just the new pup. He had best be learning the ropes quick to keep up.

"Well." Jun stretched her arms above her head. "Now that the ice is broken. We should be getting down to business right?"

"Something about what I know can help with a case you're having?" Mako asked Jiandao. The group started to bunch a little closer.

"Yes, that's why we're here in the east of the Fire Nation." Jiandao said. "There's been witness reports of suspicious characters loitering around the Bazaar and the Fire Nation School zones, parents are getting worried."

"What about domestic force? Police?" Mako asked.

"Too obvious, they'll scare the prey off too quickly. Besides they got a whole Nation to watch over." Hui Lee answered.

Jiandao then said. "This is where we come in. This is where you come in. A teacher in the school reported to the Fire Lord that she managed to see one of them talking to a kid, but he took off quick before anyone could blow the whistle." Jiandao took out a folded paper from his pocket. "This is a sketch of the guy they were able to make. Do you recognise him?"

Mako took the paper and set his eyes on the sketch. Mako immediately scowled and his eyes narrowed. The goatee, the smug look on the face, the clothes, it's clear as day who this perp was.

"Shady Shin." Mako snarled.

Jun could not resist a scoff. "Shady Shin? What kind of dumb name is that?"

"He's a member of the Triple Threat Triad, he was a water bender but Amon or Naotak took away his bending. So this is where he ended up after all this time." Mako told them and handed the sketch back to his captain.

"Yeah, we suspected it be a big triad. And you've just confirmed it." Kuzon stepped up and said. "What we don't know is where this triad would be, how they operate or what is the state they're in at Republic City."

"And you know these people better than any of us." Noren added. Everyone had their eyes on Mako, prompting him to tell them more.

"I can't believe I'm sharing this to people I've just met, people with masks for that matter." Mako sighed.

"It's ok Mako. Anything that can help us is appreciated." Mei, the mother hen of the team said.

"They're the biggest gang in Republic City, but after the Equalists, and Kuvira's invasion the syndicate divided up badly, it's all in a mess. They use extortion on shopkeepers, smuggling, illegal bets and blackmail to get their money. They used a restaurant as a front for their business in Republic City, and almost always evidence do not stick. They have people like Shady Shin here to get young benders into the gang, that's how they got me into their gang. I was very young and vulnerable on the streets, but I just ran numbers for their bets." Mako gave out his story to the team.

Everyone was silent, their stoic faces did a great job in hiding any form of emotion or judgement. Then Hui Lee was the first to speak, "So only a fraction of the triad has infiltrated into the Fire Nation. And based on what you told us, we can guess why they're here in the Bazaar of all places."

"They're trying to make money over there. And getting people into the gang as well." Neron said.

"School students. Young and vulnerable." Jiandao crossed his arms.

"Doesn't explain how they got here in the first place." Jun Jr said, leaning back Nyla Jr.

"We'll find out soon enough." Jiandao answered her.

"So what do we do uh Captain?" Mako said.

Jiandao put the mask on and gave his plan. "We split up, Noren, Jun, Mako. You three will go to the Bazaar. Gather Intel and scout for anything. I know you're new Mako but I want you to learn our formations on the fly. The rest of us will go to school zones to watch over the area and find Shady Shin."

The rest of the team got their masks on and Mako followed suit. The captain then said, "We do this quiet and efficient. Be back in three hours. Let's move."

"Right!" The Blue Spirits said in unison except for Mako, he would need to learn to be sync with the team quick. Jiandao, Mei, Hui Lee and Kuzon got into the Jeep Satomobile and drove off.

Noren put the kunai in his belt, two hands pointing the ground jets of fire propelled him to move fast and out of the cave.

"Mako." The new pup turned to see Jun Jr getting on Nyla Jr. "Come on kiddo. Let's go." She gestured him to climb up and sit behind her. As he was about to reach up, she grabbed his hand and pulled him over fast in one yank, showing her deceptive strength to him.

"Alright let's go." Jun cracked her whip in the air and the Shirushu sped off following Noren.

" _Just got to the Fire Nation and it's already the first day on the job."_ Mako thought. _"And I didn't even have breakfast yet."_

* * *

 **So here's a little rundown on the members of the Blue Spirit Unit, every member. While they all have similar skills, they do have different traits. I do hope you like these characters.**

 **Here we go.**

 **Jiandao – Age 42. The grandson of the sword master Piandao, the Alpha, in charge of the team despite not being a bender.**

 **Mei – Age 41. She's second in command and a non-bender too. The niece of Mai who was a shuriken-jutsu expert with knives and stilettos, Mei's the daughter of Tom-Tom.**

 **Noren – Age 26. Kiyi's grandson. This is Ursa's and Ikem's (Noren) descendant. A fire bender with knowledge of swordsmanship and medicinal herbs like his great grand Mother.**

 **Hui Lee – Age 28. This is the granddaughter of Ty Lee. Ty Lee became a Kyoshi Warrior at the end of the first show. Now Hui Lee is a Blue Spirit, being the expert of close quarter and unarmed combat.**

 **Jun Jr – Age 26. A tracker and an air bender after Harmonic Convergence. The granddaughter of the greatest bounty hunter ever, Jun and her Shirshu Nyla.**

 **Kuzon – Age 40. This is the son of On Ji who appeared in the episode 'The Headband.' in the first show. A once successful engineer for Future Industries only to be fired by Hiroshi for being a fire bender. Now he's working as a successful engineer for the Fire Nation.**

 **And finally the new pup of the team, Mako.**

 **As you can tell these are descendants of side characters that have appeared in the first series.**

 **Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, hope to see you in the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3 Mission

**Since this Blue Spirit Unit is kind of like Naruto's ANBU. Try listening to some Naruto soundtrack while reading :)**

 **Have a listen to Naruto OST 'Mission'**

 **Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Mission

Mako, Jun Jr, Noren and Nyla Jr traversed through the forest, making their way to the bazaar. Riding on the Shirshu was not quite like riding on a Polar bear dog, this animal looked bigger, nastier, and was probably more dangerous. Noren from above was leading the way, with jets of fire he flew through the air and led the way.

"So Mako." Jun Jr sitting in front of the new pup Blue Spirit broke the silence.

"Yes?" He replied.

"What are the chances of this Shady Shin being in the Bazaar now?"

"Um…well it's difficult to say, if he's the one doing the recruiting then there's a higher chance that he will be at the schooling area instead of the markets." Mako answered.

Noren descended from the air, landing in front of the others gracefully in a crouch.

"We're close now. We should go on foot. We don't want to be seen nor heard." Noren said kicking off into a jog. Nyla the Shirshu stopped in its tracks.

"We get off here kiddo." Jun said and climbed off the animal, Mako followed. Jun Jr then ran a hand through Nyla Jr's hair. "Wait here Nyla."

They soon caught up with Noren whom slowed the pace down a little. Structures were soon appearing through the forest.

"Not how you thought your first time in the Fire Nation would be like eh?" Noren said to the new pup.

"Ah well, Fire Lord Izumi said I could help, so I'm here to help." Mako said.

"Well maybe when this is over. When we rid of this triad, maybe you can enjoy the sights of the Fire Nation."

The three stood before the wall of a building, the sound of a morning market could be heard from the other side.

Noren launched himself up to the top of the wall with subtle jets of fire coming from his fists pointing downwards. Jun Jr bringing up a whirl of wind around the lower half of her body she levitated to the top. Following Noren, Mako got up to the top with fire propulsions from his fists.

All three Blue Spirits were perched on the wall, Mako took in the sights of the Fire Nation's eastern Bazaar. Shops and restaurants scattered across the area.

"Alright, see anything that is of triad nature?" Noren asked Mako in a hoarse whisper.

"Not yet, back in Republic City they have a restaurant as a front for their activities. I'm not sure if they will do the same here though." Mako said softly.

"It's a start." Noren said.

"What kind of restaurants this place have?"

"They range from ramen, barbeque, and seafood house. But I know the restaurants in this area, and I'm quite sure they are not part of the picture."

Jun Jr let out a soft scoff, "Noren, you never know."

"Yeah…yeah."

Scanning the whole streets, then Jun finally spotted someone that worth paying attention to.

"Guys, over there." Jun nudged Mako's arm and pointed at an individual strolling down the streets in a, well uncouth manner so to say.

A man with a goatee dressed in a mix of black and red clothes, and with hands in pockets. The person of interest was someone that Mako recognised.

"I think I know that guy, seen him before in Republic City." Mako pointed. The Blue Spirits watched the person approaching a fruit and vegetable cart, confronting the store owner whom was a young man, did not look like a fighter at all.

The Blue Spirits observed as the person of interest started acting aggressively towards the store owner, harassing and threatening him. Even grabbing the store owner's collar for emphasis.

"He's extorting the store owner, collecting money for 'protection' so to say." Mako said with a frown.

"Making the Bazaar their turf right?" Noren asked.

"Yeah."

"Ah criminals trying to be prosperous." Jun Jr added.

They continued observing the store owner handing a set of money to the gangster, and the others around were too scared to do anything.

"We're not going to stop him? He's getting money from that poor guy." Mako asked the two of the Blue Spirits, a little surprised.

"Captain's orders are to observe and gather intel, not engage and intervene yet." Noren reminded him. "So for now we tail him, see where he goes."

"What about that guy, he's getting his money taken away." Mako argued a little.

"Relax kiddo, he'll get his money back." Jun Jr whispered. "He can take it up to Fire Lord Izumi, once we're done with this triad mess."

"…ok." Mako agreed.

"Fan out. Go silent." Noren said, staying low he moved through the roof tops, keeping track of the gangster.

"Don't trip kiddo." Jun Jr said to Mako with a soft chuckle behind the mask and fanned out, following Noren through the rooftops.

Mako sighed and followed Jun Jr, moving past chimneys and keeping low, taking precaution not be spotted by anyone, gangster or citizen.

" _Where is he going?"_ Mako wondered as he set his eyes on the target moving through the markets, heading uphill a little. With Noren and Jun Jr moving up ahead a little, Mako hanged back a bit still observing the gangster from above.

Finally it appeared as if their target was heading towards a restaurant building, looking high classed and prestigious, sitting on a hill overseeing the markets. Noren, Jun and Mako came to a stop at a rooftop.

"This is a restaurant?" Mako asked.

"Yeah. It's the Loy Kee's Komodo Chicken House. One of, if not the best place for any dish pertaining to Komodo Chicken." Noren said, "But that place is supposed to be owned by the Loy Kee family."

"Maybe they've been paid off by the triad." Jun Jr suggested.

"Not how the triad worked back in Republic City. They don't appease with people they think lesser than them." Mako said.

"Well either way, we'll find out soon enough, but now we ought to head back. Got to regroup with the others. We at least know some form of pattern the triad has." Jun Jr added.

"Right let's move." Noren slowly retreated, with the other two following.

Noren and Jun Jr traversed through the roofs without any sound and with grace. Mako followed behind though minus the grace.

* * *

At the beach cave hideout, Nyla Jr arrived with the three Blue Spirits riding on her back. Getting off the Shirshu, the animal made itself comfortable, laying down on the side.

Mako took off his mask and gazed out of the cave to see the boat that was still at the port and still had his stuff in there.

"Relax Mako, that boat isn't going anywhere." Noren patted his shoulder as he walked past him. "No one knows of this place's existence apart from us."

"Hey kiddo," Jun Jr called him rummaging through a pouch on Nyla Jr's saddle and took out a packet of biscuits. She tossed it to the new pup. "Here catch."

Mako quickly caught the packet. Jun then said, "You didn't have breakfast did you?"

"Thank you Jun." Mako smiled, opening the packet and he ate his breakfast.

"Well you can thank me by treating me noodles." Jun smirked with a hand on her hip. That caused Mako to stiffen a bit, realising he got baited a little.

"Aw come on, you don't want to buy little me some lunch? Be a sweet boy will you?" Jun bent forward to face Mako with a deceptively sweet smile and a wink.

"Oh wow, hooked, line and sinker, right of the first day." Noren chuckled as he took out his own breakfast from his own sack in the cave, a rice ball and meat buns.

"Uh am I missing a joke here?" Mako asked them a little confused.

"Nah no joke." Noren answered, "But here's the thing with Jun. There's no such thing as free gifts from her."

"Noren come on you know this," Jun said with an apple in her hand, "It is called favour repayment."

"Hah, yeah whatever you say bounty hunter."

Mako just listened as the two go on.

"Besides, Mako wants to treat me lunch don't you Mako?" She said to him.

"I…I don't mind, but I can't help feel like I'm being used here." Mako said.

Jun Jr let out a short laugh, making her way to him. "Mako I'm just teasing, you don't have to buy me lunch kiddo." She was poking his cheek to tease him more. "Who does that to the new guy?"

Mako decided to return the teasing. "Why not? I'll buy you noodles, when this mission is done."

"Oh? Alright, you said it yourself." Jun said and fist bumped Mako's shoulder, standing right next to Jun, Mako realised she was as tall as him.

Noren then heard something approaching the cave. "Guys, they're back."

Everyone got back into focus. The sound of a jeep satomobile engine approached the cave. Noren and Jun Jr put their masks back on, Mako followed.

The other members of the Blue Spirits had returned with a huge sack sitting in the back of the vehicle, and it was moving.

Noren and Jun was keeping silent, the mood turned serious in a heartbeat. Mako followed along, staying silent as the other members got out of the vehicle.

"We got him." Hui Lee said to them. "He was at the school zones."

Jiandao grabbed the sack with one hand and violently threw it into the ground, and an agonised groan came from the sack.

" _They got Shady Shin, jeez they are quick."_ Mako thought. Kuzon pulled the sack off Shady Shin, revealing his bruised up face, and he was missing a tooth. His hands and feet were tied up.

With laboured breathing, Shady Shin spat, "You freaks with masks think you're smart, you've no idea who you're dealing with? You freaks are de-"

His taunting was soon replaced with a pained scream as a kunai was thrown and jammed into Shady Shin's thigh.

Jiandao grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up, staring into him with the mask.

Jiandao spoke in a low hoarse voice, intimidating Shady Shin. "Spare me the empty threats scum, I want to know who you're working for. Tell me."

Mako watched in silence along with the rest of the Blue Spirits as Jiandao waited for a few seconds before he pulled the kunai out of Shin's and stabbed it on Shin's shoulder.

"Argggh! Stop! Stop! Ahh!" Shady Shin cried out in agony. Mako behind Jiandao observed the effective field interrogation that even Lin Beifong might not be able to compete.

He'd almost felt sory for Shdy Shin, but when Mako remembered that Shady Shin messed with Bolin before, any pity of him was gone.

Jiandao tightened his grip on the neck. "Tell me."

"Ok, ok ahhh! Stop! It's…It's Lightning Bolt Zolt. Arggh." Shady Shin confessed, Jiandao dropped Shady Shin and he plopped to the ground. Hui Lee, the Kyoshi Blue Spirit had a katana at Shady Shin's neck.

Everyone member of the Blue Spirits Unit turned their heads to Mako, prompting to give them the information on the mentioned person.

"Lightning Bolt Zolt. He was the leader of the triad, but then Amon took away his bending. And after months he lost his position as the head, reported to have gone missing. But apparently not." Mako provided the information.

Mei stepped forward and stomped a foot on Shady Shin's chest. "Where is he?"

"I…I can't tell you. He'll gut me if I do." Shady Shin said.

Hui Lee applied more pressured on his neck with her katana, any more would break the skin. "He's not the one you should worry about right now."

Jiandao stepped forward too, standing next to Mei and adding more of his presence to Shin.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"In…In the city, at some Komodo Chicken house." Shin spilled.

Noren then said, "We've followed an identified suspect to Loy Kee's Komodo Chicken House. What have you people done with the owner?"

Shady Shin did not answer to that, all he had was a trembling face, the iris in his eyes shrank.

That however, gave Mako the grim answer.

"How did you people even get here? There's no way this number of people like you would get through the Fire Nation military." Kuzon asked Shady Shin.

"Maybe you freaks think we're not good enough for that." Shady Shin tried to act smart.

"You're right." Jiandao snarled. "You're not good enough to slip through unnoticed by the Fire Nation."

"You people had a pipeline from Republic City to the Fire Nation." Kuzon deducted. "Something connecting Republic City to the Fire Nation. What is it?"

Mei pressed her foot down on his chest again. "It's…ahh son of a…it's Future Industries." Shady Shin gave up. "We snuck in through that, guess the new management wasn't careful enough. Happy you freaks?!"

Jiandao turned to Jun.

"Nyla." Jun ordered, the Shirshu stood up and lashed out its tongue striking Shin and paralysing him. Hui Lee added more to the injury, driving a boot to his face and knocked him out.

Hearing the name of Asami's company, Mako's jaw fell a little.

"Future Industries…Asami…" Mako said under his breath.

"Kuzon. Bring this guy to Prison Tower." Jiandao, the Alpha Wolf gave the order to Kuzon, "The rest of us, we're going to take down Lightning Bolt Zolt."

"Captain." Mako voice out. "Wh-What about Future Industries?"

"Fire Lord Izumi orders are to shut down the Triad here, not to deal with Future Industries. When it's all done, we report back to Fire Lord Izumi. Let's move." Jiandao said.

"Right." Everyone said in unison. Kuzon grabbed Shady Shin and put him over his shoulder, brought him back to the satomobile and drove off. The rest of the unit sprinted off back to the markets.

* * *

Bolin and Opal headed up the upper levels in the police station of Republic City in the late afternoon, opening the doors to the office.

"Hey Mako!" Bolin said gleefully, only to notice that Mako's desk had no Mako with it.

"What the? Yo Mako where are you bro?" Bolin called out in the office, essentially disturbing the people in there.

"He hasn't shown up this morning if you're not aware." Lu said lounging on his chair said to them. Bolin and Opal turned to Lu and Gang. Bolin then asked them, "You know where he is?"

"Nah. For all we know he could sleeping in a dump somewhere, how's that for a 'super cop'?" Lu and Gang snickered.

Bolin had a confused expression. Opal then suggested, "Let's just ask Aunt Lin, she should know something."

They knocked on the Chief's door. "Enter." They heard Lin's voice and went in.

"Hey Aunt Lin." They said to her.

"Morning. What do you need?" Lin said sorting through some papers on her table.

"Well we're just wondering if you know where Mako is." Opal said to her aunt.

"Sorry, can't say." Lin sorted the papers neatly.

"Uh, you mean you don't know or you won't tell me?" Opal said.

Lin looked up at her. To answer her question, Lin took out something from her drawer in the table and tossed it to Bolin.

It was Mako's badge. Confusion was plastered on Bolin and Opal's face.

"He quit the police? We just saw him last evening." Bolin asked her.

"Beats me too." Lin said.

"Are you not telling us something?" Opal asked a little suspicious.

"I've seriously no clue. Why don't you go ask him yourself kid? I got other things deal with right now." Lin said a little authoritatively.

Bolin shrugged. "Well I guess we should start at his apartment, he could very just be oversleeping." And they left.

Lin Beifong put a hand on her temple.

"You're a headache Izumi, and you too rookie."

At Mako's apartment, Bolin and Opal were heading up the stairs.

"You think it's something to do with yesterday? Whatever he was busy with?" Bolin asked Opal.

"Your gues is as good as mine. But I think Aunt Lin is hiding something Bolin." Opal suspiciously said.

"Why would she? She showed us his badge." Bolin replied and reached the door. He knocked on it. "Mako? You in there?"

No answer. "Mako?!" Bolin hammered on the door louder now, still no answer.

"Alright stand back." Bolin stepped back, taking a rock from his pocket he shot it through the door knob.

"What are you doing?!" Opal asked shocked.

"Relax he's my bro, I'm sure he won't mind, I'll fix it for him." Bolin said and entered. And it revealed to them, an empty room with no Mako.

* * *

The Blue Spirit Unit save for Kuzon gathered on the top of the roof opposite Loy Kee Komodo Chicken house.

"What's the play Captain?" Noren asked Jiandao.

"It's in the day, ghosting through this might be tough." Jiandao looked up into the sky. "What's the layout of this place?"

"Two levels and one basement." Noren said, knowing the restaurant he was confident in his intel.

"Alright we're going to have to go in fast and hard, they can't know what hit them. Mei, Hui Lee, take the upper level. Noren and Jun, sweep the ground while I get into the basement, Mako you're with me. And since you know who Zolt is Mako, you're going to have target him so we'll know." Jiandao gave the plan.

Then he added, "And no bending."

"Wait what? No bending?" Mako asked confused.

"It's called operation deniability." Mei explained. "But if there's no helping it, do what you have to do."

"Well um ok…what am I supposed to fight with?" Mako asked the mother hen. Hui Lee sighed and pulled out her katana from her back and handed it to Mako.

"We'd really need to get you geared up proper if you're sticking around after this. I'm pretty sure you know how a sword works?" She asked him, he slowly took the sword from her.

"Yeah, stab and slash. But uhh…we're going to kill them?" He asked reluctantly.

"Not the intended goal but Mako, I'll put it this way." Mei said, "We'd rather you come out of there alive."

Mako slowly nodded, gripping the katana with two hands. Noren whipped a kunai in each hand, Hui Lee did the same with fans. Jun Jr loosen the coil of her whip. Mei pulled out a stiletto for each hand. And Jiandao pulled out the dual swords on his back.

"Let's move." The Captain said and they scattered fast. Each of them was a black blur advancing swiftly towards the restaurant turned triad base.

Noren led the run with the rest behind him. Leaping forward, he pointed his leg and kicked through the door, splinters were flew all over the place and every thug jumped in surprise. Noren threw both kunais at two targets right in the chest and down the thugs go. Jun Jr followed the attack and smoke bombs across the ground. A smoke screen erupted the whole area.

"Disperse." Jiandao said and they split in their assigned pair. Mako and Jiandao rushed down to the basement, Noren and Jun swept through the ground and while Hui Lee and Mei went upstairs. In the basement it was dimly lit, just how Jiandao liked it.

The enemies were coming in fast and Jiandao led the charge. He was dodging fireballs being thrown at him and spinning his swords with grace and deadliness. Every enemy facing him received slashes, gashed and stabs. Some cried out in agony, some were barely breathing. One or two might not be breathing at all. Blood splattered the area.

Mako had his own share of foes, sidestepping a stream of fire from a firebender triad member, Mako swung his sword and made a gash on his foe's knees. Ducking down from another stream of fire, he rose up fast stabbing the katana in the thug's bicep. Running the blade up, a huge gash was made.

Every triad member was put down, except for anyone in the room up ahead. Mako ran first, smashing through the door. There he was, Lightning Bolt Zolt. Sitting in cowardice and anger in an office of some kind.

"What in the-" Zolt didn't finish his sentence as the Blue Spirit jumped the table and smashed Zolt's face in with his boot. Mako followed up the attack, driving a fist to Zolt's face. Again, and again, venting out what Zolt had done to him and his brother.

Finally he was out cold with a bleeding broken nose.

"Nice, kid." Jiandao said entering the office. "We're done. Kuzon will notify the police and take these garbage away. We're report back to the Fire Lord."

Mako nodded, he was going to the Royal Palace, an exciting yet daunting opportunity.

* * *

After some travelling, Mako arrived at the Royal Palace, he kept up with the Blue Spirit Unit whilst taking in the grand sight.

Entering the throne room, fire burned across the throne, and Fire Lord Izumi was sitting on the ornate throne along with Lord Zuko standing before the throne.

"You have returned." Fire Lord Izumi in a professional tone.

They lined up horizontally with Jiandao standing in the middle. He got down and knelt, the others followed. Mako standing on the far left knelt down as well.

"The mission is complete Lord Izumi. With information provided by Mako, we learned that a triad had infiltrated into the Fire Nation. Run by a man designated Lightning Bolt Zolt. They've taken residence in a restaurant in the Bazaar. The triad has been shut down, the police has taken them all away. And so we have removed the danger to the school students and civilians in the east." Jiandao explained.

"Ah so you were vital in this victory Mako. Father and I were right in selecting you." Izumi smiled, Zuko nodded to that. "As promised we will do what we can in learning about your mother."

"T-Thank you Lord Izumi, Lord Zuko." Mako said politely. It was quite strange wearing the mask in front of Izumi, but he could get used to it soon.

"Anything else needed to be report?" Zuko asked.

"Yes." Jiandao said, "How they got here."

"I see…Jiandao and Mei will remain. The rest you're dismissed for the day." Izumi ordered.

"Right." The Blue Spirit Unit said together.

Jiandao and Mei remained kneeling down, the others stood up and left. Mako being the last one to get up followed the others. The two leaders of the Blue Spirit Unit stayed.

Once they were out of the throne room, they all loosened themselves.

"And we are…done for the day." Hui Lee stretched her arms above her head.

"How's that for a first day?" Kuzon patted Mako's shoulder. "Taking beginner's luck into a whole new level."

"Well I'm uh glad to help." Mako rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah modesty. Don't get humble with us kid." Noren said, nudging Mako's bicep. "Now I know what you're thinking, one minute we're all dark and scary and the next we're like this. Get used to it is all I can say. So now the mission's done, I'm a heading home."

"Same here, I need my shower." Hui Lee said.

"See ya Mako." They both took their leave.

"Bye." Mako politely waved. "I need to head back to the boat and get my stuff."

"Well you do that Mako, I need to do an equipment check on our gear, and then I'm going home too. You're doing great Mako. See ya around." Kuzon said and left.

Jun Jr then stepped up and bumped her waist on Mako. "So what was that about buying me noodles?" She smirked.

* * *

It was evening, Mako was back in the Bazaar and was in a ramen restaurant with a bowl of ramen. He was sitting on the edge of a cliff with a beautiful sunset. Lanterns were hanging above him and the smell of soup broth filled his nose. He had his bag placed by his legs.

Sitting opposite him was Jun Jr, slurping down her own bowl of ramen.

"Oh this is good noodles." Jun slurped down the ramen.

"Yeah, I got to say this is good food right here." Mako agreed. "But um, where am I going to be staying?"

"Blue Spirit HQ or Blue Spirit Base. You'll know soon." Jun answered.

Mako then said. "Oh um well, ok."

"You worked up by what happened today?" She asked.

"Well not ex-"

"Oh look who it is!" Someone came in and called them. They turned to see Noren, Hui Lee, Kuzon, Mei and Jiandao coming up to them.

"Showing the new guy around Jun?" Hui Lee smirked.

"He owed me noodles." Jun said.

"How did you know we're here?" Mako narrowed his eyes a little.

"With Nyla duh." Noren said as if stating the obvious.

"Here to welcome you in Mako." Mei smiled.

They brought a genuine smile to Mako's face, though a part of him was thinking back on yesterday, the night of his parents' death.

Everyone got a few tables together and ordered their food. Bowls of ramen and drinks were soon laid out on the tables.

"Alright." Jiandao said and stood up with a drink in his hand. "To uh…ah I'm not good with this. Ok to Mako." Everyone held their drinks up too.

"To Mako who took down a triad and protected the Fire Nation in one day, the uh well, the new pup of this…how in the world do I describe you bloody lot?" Jiandao wondered. "Welcome to this unit, this…band of beasts eh? This…unorthodox mess of a team." Everyone cheered at the comment. "This effective thought dysfunctional family if you will…but family still. Welcome Mako, if you're staying."

Mako couldn't hold back his grin everyone was actualy paying tribute to him.

"Cheers!" Everyone said. And the dinner continued.

Mako soon found himself talking to Jiandao at the other end of the tables while the rest continued their dinner.

"Let me clear two things up that I'm sure is in your head." Jiandao said to him. Mako nodded.

"One, I know this is a victory so to say, but don't let it get the better of you, and don't let it get into your head too much. You did well, but don't get lazy." Jiandao said as if talking to a son. Mako listened too.

"Second, you're thinking, how do I or anyone of us get by after what we did today?" Jiandao said and Mako listened carefully.

"Yeah sure, we've protected the markets, but still it's unpleasant. I'm sure you agree. The rest of the team got their own means of getting through it. I've got mine." Jiandao said.

"What is it?" Mako asked.

"I admit I was a little more than peeved to say the least with Shady Shin. So was Mei." Jiandao said.

"Why?"

"Shin messed with the reason on how Mei and I get by this." Jiandao. Mako squinted his eyes, wondering what he meant.

"Mommy! Daddy!" A small voice came towards them, Mako saw a girl with long black hair in a school uniform entering the restaurant. Jiandao turned and watched Mei leaving her seat to give the girl a hug. Jiandao smiled and waved at the girl.

"Shin was trying to get my kid into his gang." Jiandao answered. "Her name's Jiayi."

He then gave his final piece to Mako. "How do I get by what we do? I think of my wife and my kid, the rest is easy." He left his seat to join his family with Mako to watch.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, hope to see you in the next one.**


	4. Chapter 4 Senya

**Ok guys, back with another chapter.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, glad to see you're enjoying this story.**

 **Sorry if there's any grammar errors.**

 **Have a listen to 'Senya' from Naruto while reading XD**

 **Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Senya

Mako watched the family reunion. Jiandao, Mei and their daughter Jiayi. Made him think about his family, a slight sting in heart immediately came as he thought back on the previous day, the anniversary of his parents' deaths.

" _Hopefully Lord Izumi has something that can help me and Bolin understand mother a little better."_ Mako thought as he gulped down his drink.

He left Jiandao's family to themselves, and went to join the Blue Spirits that were a little closer to his age. Namely, Noren, Hui Lee and Jun Jr.

"Hey kiddo." Jun greeted Mako as he sat with them. Mako did not really mind her calling him that. Kuzon with a drink in his hand came and sat down with them.

"Still want to know where I'm staying at." Mako sad to them. "Where's this headquarters or base Jun mentioned earlier?"

"It's in the eastern islands, not that far from here." Noren said. "In the Shu Jing town, you'll see it soon, and trust me you'll like it."

"Alright, you guys and your surprises." Mako shrugged.

"It's Jiandao's castle." Hui Lee answered, revealing the surprise.

"Castle?" Mako repeated after her surprised.

"Aw come on Hui Lee, spoiler." Noren said, making a little glare at her.

"Yeah well, he's going to know sooner or later. Plus he's in this team, it's not really nice to keep secrets when he asked what it is." Hui Lee said, fanning herself with one of the fans she uses. Giving off a look of elegance.

"A castle?" Mako's eyebrow raised.

Hui Lee then explained. "It was used to be owned by Jiandao's grandfather, the sword master Piandao, whom was part of the White Lotus. It used to be Piandao's swordsmanship academy, but that was a long time ago. When ownership of the castle fell under Jiandao, he along with Fire Lord Izumi had the place changed for this unit's purposes."

Mako listened to her, and at the same time there was one thing bothering in his mind, Future Industries.

"Mako? What's eating you?" Kuzon tapped his shoulder.

"I um, uh just wondering about Future Industries. Shady Shin said the triad got into the Fire Nation by slipping into Future Industries. If that's the case, what is the state of Future Industries back in Republic City?" Mako said to them.

"Captain told us already, Fire Lord Izumi did not order us to look into the matter concerning Future Industries, just to take down the triad here." Hui Lee said bluntly.

Mako turned to her. "We can't just ignore the fact that the Future Industries is compromised is some way."

"No one is saying we shouldn't." Hui Lee said, "But until Fire Lord Izumi or Lord Zuko specifically tell us to investigate the matter, we have to leave it at that."

Mako made a soft sigh, understanding their standpoint. They were to only follow the Fire Lord's orders. The Blue Spirit Unit's loyalties were to the Fire Nation exclusively. They were not like the Air Nomads helping wherever they can, the Blue Spirits answered only to the Fire Lord.

"First Hiroshi kicked the bucket, and now his company is inherited by his daughter, and she does not know that the company is being used by the triad. Quite a screw up." Kuzon said adjusting his headband.

"That's why I can't just drop the matter." Mako said. "I have to warn her."

"Whoa, what's she to you?" Noren asked.

"She's…an associate. A f-friend." Mako stammered.

"Ohhh right. A friend, sure sure." Noren had a smug face.

"I-I…l-look I-I'm sorry I don't want to get into those details, but I still got to warn her."

"Ok easy Mako don't hurt yourself." Jun stopped him. "Mako, you can go right ahead and warn your friend, but how you're going to do it, that's on you."

Mako fell silent to that, but he had to agree. He would have to wait on Fire Lord Izumi.

"You know that might be a good opportunity to test out something I'm working for the unit, if you're going to Republic City for a while." Kuzon spoke up.

"What thing?" Hui Lee asked.

"It's a communication system, two way communication." Kuzon explained.

"Don't we already have that? The phone?" Mako asked.

"Well this one's smaller, a handheld transceiver, and multiple transmissions from each of us. Be easier to carry around and coordinate when we're out in on missions, but it's still a prototype." Kuzon said. Listening to Kuzon, Mako wondered if Future Industries lost a valuable asset firing him.

"Well you've been busy this afternoon huh Kuzon?" Hui Lee crossed her arms.

"Also back at the Fire Lord's throne room. Fire Lord Izumi said something about finding information about your mother?" Jun recalled.

"Oh y-yeah. Fire Lord Izumi said that she would do what she can in finding out information about my mother. That was the deal when I came here to help in this triad business." Mako said. "You know, now that you asked, you guys are in this team for what exactly?"

"I'm a friend of the Royal Family, they asked me to join and so I did." Hui Lee said. "Plus if I could really use my skills as Kyoshi Warrior especially of this day of age, then all the better."

"Kuzon?" Mako asked the Blue Spirit Engineer and Saboteur.

"You know my story already. I got fired from Future Industries, came back, and joined the military. Now I get to build and innovate, and be a Blue Spirit. Maybe leaving Future Industries was a good thing for me I guess." Kuzon gave his piece.

Mako then turned to the bounty hunter, "Well Jun, what are you in this for?"

"Money." Jun Jr gave her simple short answer. "Money."

Jun Jr nudged Noren. "Alright, now's it's time for the 'Lost Prince' to give his story."

Noren sulked at that name, "Look, my lineage is not something to brag ok? Ursa, the wife of Ozai, she was my great grandmother, and that's it. When Lord Zuko came to me, I wasn't going to say no."

Noren then held his hand out a little, "You know a funny thing about Ozai, big man titled himself 'The Phoenix King'. He thought that he was such a big shot in his fire-bending." Noren's fist ignited with an alluring orange flame.

"He had no idea, that my great grandmother was the one who was truly gifted in flames." The fire in Noren's hand turned to blue. It was the first time the Mako had ever seen someone bending blue fire, the colour was mystical.

"Blue flames?" Mako gawked.

"The only one that I'm aware of that could do this as well was Ursa's daughter Azula, I guess it's in my blood too." Noren extinguished the blue fire in his palm.

"Blue Spirits." Everyone heard Jiandao behind Mako, the team turned around. Mei was still tending to her daughter.

"Alright now we got our new pup in the team, tomorrow first light we train. That includes all of us." Jiandao said.

"Right." Everyone said, except for Mako.

"Uh train what exactly captain?" Mako asked.

"Everything you need to know." Jiandao answered. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Everyone paid their dinner and left the ramen restaurant. Jiandao, Mei and their daughter Jiayi left the Blue Spirits, the team got into the Satomobile Jeep and drove off into the night.

* * *

"What do you mean he's missing?" Korra asked. "He's not at home?"

"No, we went to the station he wasn't there. We went to his apartment, but he wasn't there too." Bolin explained, "Oh and Lin had his badge with her strangely enough, apparently he quit the police. Maybe he just took off."

"Quit the police? That doesn't sound like him at all." Asami commented.

"I don't know if Aunt Lin is not telling us something." Opal added.

The four of them were at the Air Temple Island, where Bolin and Opal had come to inform Korra, Asami and along with other residence of Air Temple Island, about Mako's absence.

With them were Tenzin and Pema, and they too were surprised about the news.

"I wonder if he ran away." Pema asked.

"Ran away? That's not like him, he just cannot leave." Korra ranted a little.

"Well you did before Korra, so why not him?" Pema pointed out.

"I…but…w-well that was different, I was recovering from a trauma, and it shook my identity. And I don't think Mako would be having a trauma that requires him to just up and leave." Korra argued. "Wait hang on, he said he was busy with something yesterday didn't he?"

"Well, maybe that's the answer." Tenzin said, "Whatever he's busy with required him to leave."

"But what? And where?" Bolin asked.

"I'm betting Aunt Lin knows." Opal said.

"And maybe, perhaps we should not interfere?" Pema asked.

Korra, Asami, Bolin and Opal turned to her with surprised faces.

"What?!" Korra blurted out. "Why not?!"

"Well, if he wanted you guys to know, he would have told you wouldn't he?" Pema said.

"I…I suppose. Well then if that's the case why wouldn't he want us to know? Me, Asami, Bolin? He doesn't keep secrets from us."

"I'm going to ask Aunt Lin head on." Opal said.

"Opal dear, I really do not think that is a good idea?" Pema spoke out.

"Why not?" Opal asked.

"Perhaps dear…" Pema's tone suddenly had a tint of nervousness, "Maybe we shouldn't pressure Mako, and let him be."

"What are talking about Pema, I'm not following." Korra questioned her.

"I've been observing it recently. And I did not really want to spoil the mood then, but I think that perhaps Mako doesn't feel…how do I put it…he doesn't feel comfortable with you guys anymore."

They all have the 'appropriate' reaction.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Korra's tone raised a bit at what Pema said.

"Yeah, Mako is a part of Team Avatar, all of us Pema." Bolin said, speaking for Korra, Asami and Opal.

"Bolin, you say that but is he really?" Pema said, "I've seen him when Tenzin and Korra were recruiting the new air benders in the Earth Kingdom. When he came here to the island to join you all in finding those air benders I could see it was so awkward for him just to be here."

Realisation hit them all, their eyes widened.

Pema continued, "And when he comes here to join us for dinner, the poor boy has to sit there and eat while you all, Korra, Asami, Bolin and Opal are you own world having fun together. And I do not even know how is he when you all decide to bring him along and eat at places like Kwong's Cuisine"

"I…I…thought he was having fun with us, together, all of us." Opal said sadly, Asami put a hand on her shoulder. "But maybe that's not true after all."

"What are you guys saying, that he's drifting away from us? That can't be right?" Korra was not convinced yet entirely.

"You know he did say something like that when I convinced him to come with us to find the air benders in the Earth Kingdom." Bolin said.

"He said to me, that he would always got my back." Korra said, she was feeling uncomfortable herself, with this revelation happening so fast.

"Korra, things might have changed for him now." Pema said. "I personally think we should let Mako be, he said he's busy with something so just leave it at that."

The long silence filled the room, until Tenzin spoke, "Maybe Pema's right. But that reminds me, since we have gathered air benders from the Earth Kingdom, I've been planning on finding air benders in the Fire Nation. I think this might be a great opportunity to counsel with Fire Lord Izumi in this matter."

* * *

The drive to the Blue Spirit base was not long like Noren said, after some short period of time, Mako sitting at the back of the Jeep Satomobile in between Jun Jr and Noren could see the castle coming into the view among the rolling hills.

The castle stood grand and tall, and Mako was going to be spending the night in there.

"There it is Mako, Blue Spirits headquarters."

"Whoa, goodness it's huge. No one knows about this place?" Mako was still assimilating what was before him.

"This place's been out of commission ever since sword academy closed down, now it belongs to the Blue Spirits." Hui Lee said.

The gates opened and the courtyard presented itself. Kuzon parked the Jeep Satomobile. Mako gathered his bags, and they all entered the castle. Nyla Jr the Shirshu was resting peacefully in the hall until she heard the team entering the castle.

"Hey Nyla." Jun Jr went up to the Shirshu and gave her a rubbing on her fur.

"Hey guys." Mako said to them.

"What up Mako?" Jun Jr turned her head to him.

"Are there any other air benders in the Fire Nation?" He asked.

"I'm sure there are, but it's not our business." Hui Lee answered.

"Jun if you're an air bender, are you going to join the Air Nomads?" Mako asked the bounty hunter.

Jun Jr immediately let out a huge scoff, "You kidding? No offence but me, joining some group of people who are all about, wearing red and yellow, tattoos all overs, pacifism, and no money at all? Forget that. I go where the money's good, and here the money's good."

"Yeah, yeah and you like this team too." Hui Lee smiled and went up the stairs.

Jun Jr chuckled, "Yeah that too."

"Mako." Kuzon called the rookie. "I'll show you to your room."

They both head on upstairs to the third floor. Mako said, "It's still pretty insane that you guys have this whole place to yourselves."

"Well this isn't a resort, this a task force base." Kuzon replied. Walking through the third floor. They arrived at a door at the end of the corridor. "This is your room, there's a bathroom in there for you too. Get some rest and get ready for tomorrow."

"Thanks Kuzon, night." Mako entered the room. It was a decently sized room, a bed and a closet on the left, a table and chair on the left, along with the door to the bathroom. He set his bags on by the closet and went to check the bathroom. Tiled floor, porcelain toilet and sink, and a shower at the opposite side.

" _All these luxuries."_ Mako thought. _"There's definitely a catch to this. The training is definitely going to be intense tomorrow."_

After a warm shower, he got into a change of clothes, wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts, Mako peered out of the window, the sight of a starry night with the moon, the hills with the large river off in the distance.

All of this was still quite a lot for him to take in. Leaving Republic City, joining this task force for the Fire Nation, finding out about his mother, learning about Future Industries being infiltrated by the triad. His friends have no idea where he is now, nor does he have any way to contact them.

" _When I get back to Republic City soon, I need to let Asami know about the triad."_ Mako thought. He stepped away from the window to his bags, taking the Blue Spirit mask.

He stared at it as it stared back at him. He recalled Shady Shin, Lightning Bolt Zolt along with the other triad members he had taken down with the Blue Spirit Unit. The triad members were afraid of them, they were in fear. He conquered his old enemies, not as Team Avatar, but as a Blue Spirit.

How satisfying it was for him, to defeat the foes of his past.

But there was one foe in his past he could never conquer, the one killed everything in that alley long ago.

He set the mask on the table and unpacked his clothes in the closet, which already had a few more sets of black outfits when he is donning the mask.

He plopped on the bed, facing the ceiling with the soothing moonlight shining through the window.

Another thought crept into his head. He knew he needed to go back to Republic City to warn Korra and her friends about Future Industries in the Fire Nation, but not because he missed them.

For three years he tried reaching out to Korra with his letters, but had no answers from her and she just fell off the map, like he meant nothing. And now these past months Korra, Asami, Opal and Bolin had been dragging him around with them, just because for the sake of it.

Of course he was happy for his brother, he had grown up to high places in the world, he had found someone special, and he found family with the Metal Clan, the Air Temple Island, and the Avatar.

But for Mako, he did not know if he could be part of that family anymore.

"Tch." Mako turned in his bed, shutting his eyes and forcing himself to sleep. He needed his rest for the morning.

* * *

After a few hours of sleep, Mako felt his shoulder being shaken hard. His eye burst wide open.

"Whoa what the?!" Mako leapt out of his bed.

"Rise and shine new pup." A Blue Spirit mask was staring down on him. "Get ready now, assemble at the ground floor. Now." Jiandao the alpha wolf ordered him and exited his room.

"Oh man, guess training is underway now." Mako cracked his neck and went into the bathroom to freshen up quickly. The sun had not even peeked over the horizon yet.

Rushing downstairs, Mako was in his black outfit with the mask resting on his head. The whole team had already gathered.

"Uh sorry, morning guys." Mako greeted.

"You ready for a morning exercise?" Jiandao asked, not really leaving any room for objection in his tone.

"Oh y-yeah sure." Mako stood with them.

"Alright let's go." Jiandao kicked off into a jog out of the building into the courtyard, followed by Mei and the rest of the team with Mako at the back.

A sun had risen above the horizon when they have returned from their run and exercise.

"Oh yeah." Hui Lee stretched her arms above her head.

"Feeling the pump?" Noren bounced on one leg.

"Alright, some announcements first." Mei spoke up and got everyone's attention.

"Fire Lord Izumi has informed us regarding Future Industries." Mei explained, "There's a way the triads are coming into the Fire Nation from Republic City, and she's going to have the police force look into the matter instead, so we are not to engage the Future Industries branch here in the Fire Nation, unless she instructs us to."

Mako thought, _"Guess that's that. The police are handling it, and I'm not the police anymore."_

"Next up the Red Lotus and the Equalists are still at large around the world despite their leaders dead. So we got to be vigilant on that, remember we have to ready." Mei paused to catch her breath.

"Also final thing, Fire Izumi told Jiandao and I about Air Master Tenzin." Mei said, Mako perked up a hearing Tenzin's name. "Apparently he might be coming to the Fire Nation to discuss about the air benders here. And probably Avatar Korra is coming here too so we have to prepare for anything. Anything can and does happen. When they are coming we still don't know, but we're expecting them to arrive in a few weeks or a month. Maybe they might not come at all."

"Mako." Mei called to him, "Sorry it had to be you, but because of things happening so soon, you're going to be brought up to speed much faster and you need to keep up."

"I will Mei." Mako nodded.

"Alright Mako you're with me. I'm going to be showing you the ropes. The rest, you know what to do." Jiandao stepped up and said to them.

* * *

Jiandao and Mako were at the front courtyard. Both of them wielding a sword with each hand.

"Here's the thing you need to know about combatting with swords." Jiandao brought one sword over his head and twirled it in his hand with elegance. "Don't think of them as just swords, think of them as extensions of your arms, they are a part of you. I'm going to be training you with dual swords, don't think of them as separate because they are not." Jiandao brought the second sword in front and spun it slowly.

"Alright follow my movements and mind your footwork." Jiandao moved through the sword movements he had learned from young.

"I got to ask something." Mako said he mimicked Jiandao's movements.

"Yeah?" Jiandao continued the training.

"How will a sword going to helpful-"

"If we're up against metal benders? Like Kuvira?" Jiandao interrupted.

"Um yeah. Are these made up of pure platinum?" Mako asked, it was surprising to him how natural it felt wielding the swords.

"No, but I think Kuzon is the better person to answer your question. When we're done, find him. He's at the forge. Ever since he joined us, the forge has become he's workshop." Jiandao answered, "Now silence, move as you feel the swords with your arms, moving through and conquering whatever stands your way."

Jiandao continued training Mako on his method of combat.

* * *

"So Jiandao has sent you here to find me." Kuzon said while he was tending to the engine of the Jeep Satomobile. Mako entered the room, only to see that this forge was way bigger than he thought it would be. Not only was there a forge with weapons of all sorts the Blue Spirits used placed neatly in the weaponry cage, there was a couple of motorcycles and a pair of Bi-planes as well. And they were all in black.

But the show stealer in the room was at the far back, a sleek, blackish grey air-ship. Like those he had that the police in Republic City used, but this one was definitely more threatening looking.

"I thought this was a forge. You made all of those?" Mako jaw dropped.

"Nah, you think one guy can find the time to make all of this? Nah the whole team did their part in making these." Kuzon said. "Anyway Jiandao wanted you to find me for?"

"Uh yeah what are these swords made of?" Mako pulled the dual swords strapped to his back. "Platinum?"

"Nope, platinum is a bad idea for a sword. Too heavy and too ductile, even a platinum giant robot could not save Kuvira could it?" Kuzon said and took one of the swords from Mako.

"This sword along with the weapons here are made by my formula. It's a mixture of refined metals. Using purified Iron, a higher percentage of pure carbon, adding a layer of chromium oxide." Kuzon ran a finger down the broad side of the blade, "But the key ingredient, is using a coating of pure vanadium all over the blade. All pure elements, no impure minerals or alkali metals for metal benders to use against."

"I…think I understood that." Mako said after listening to that whole explanation.

"Well anyway, you should be seeing Mei and Hui Lee now. They're in the combat room." Kuzon handed the sword back to Mako.

* * *

The sound of metal clanging in rhythm could be heard when Mako entered the combat room. It was dark unsurprising for Mako at this point, except for a spotlight shining down the centre of the room. On a padded mat in the centre of the room, Mei and Hui Lee were already sparring.

Mei was using a pair of Kunais while Hui Lee was using her katana. Sparks flew as the two struck blades against each other in a deadly dance of speed, grace and cunning.

"Uh guys?" Mako voiced out and they immediately stopped their fight.

"About time you showed up here Mako." Hui Lee said, "Get over here."

Mei stepped away from the mat and Mako stepped forward.

"You remember Jiandao saying that we don't stand against our enemies, we haunt them." Mei said.

"Yeah I remember." Mako nodded.

"Here's one thing I like you to learn right now." Mei smirked and put her kunai back in the sheath and stepped away from the light and into the darkness.

"When you're in the light, everyone can see you, and you can't see everyone." Mei's voice came from the darkness. Mako turned around to find Hui Lee, but she too was gone into the darkness.

"But when you're in the dark, you can see everyone, and everyone can't see you."

Following quickly with the plan, Mako leapt out of the spotlight and hid in the shadows. Trying his best to move silently in the darkness, but in the truth he did not what their game was really.

A tap on shoulder caused he to yelp and then to sigh in defeat.

"You got me." Mako admitted.

"That I did." Hui Lee said, and the lights everywhere came back on. And Mei was nowhere to be seen in the room.

"She's gone?" Mako looked around.

"Come on back to the mat, I'm supposed to show you some stuff about unarmed combat, so no blades." Hui Lee said.

They stood opposite each other. Close quarter combat training was about to begin.

"Three rules Mako." Hui Lee held up three fingers. "One, you give me everything you've got. Two, then you give me more. Three, I make the rules." Her smile formed a sinister smirk.

After his long short but intense training from his comrades, he finally went to the back yard of the castle.

* * *

And there the two final Blue Spirits, Noren and Jun Jr were training in their bending.

"Hey Kiddo. Get over here." Jun waved to him. And he went over to the two.

"You look like you've been sent through the ringer." Noren quipped.

"Yeah, uh Jiandao, Hui Lee and Mei. They're uh really hard core trainers." Mako rubbed his neck. "What are you guys doing?"

"An offensive move we've been practising under Captain's orders." Noren said. "And you know what I think you can help out too, stand here with us."

"What's this offensive move?" Mako asked as he did what he was told.

"I'm going to create a fire that vortexes around us." Noren's hands ignited in blue flames. "And you will do the same. Jun here is going to be supporting and enhancing the flames with her air bending to take the load off us."

"How will air bending enhance fire?" Mako asked.

"What's in air Mako?" Jun nudged his shoulder. "Oxygen."

"Blowing air through the flames brings in more oxygen. More oxygen, more flame." Jun Jr winked.

"Alright ready?" Noren got into his stance to fire bend, Mako followed suite.

Together they weaved through the conjured flames, spiralling around them, a blue and orange fire tornado suddenly formed with the three of them in the middle.

"Alright Jun, flame support!" Noren gave the go to Jun Jr. She bended the air all over and directed it through the fire.

The result was incredible for Mako, the blue and orange fire tornado increased in size and intensity, and he felt the bending was not as hard to keep the flames up due to the oxygen being fed into the flames.

A massive vortex of blue and orange, standing storeys high.

"Alright it out now!" Noren said to them. They brought their hands down, bending the flames out of the tornado and they extinguished the fire.

Mako breathed heavily, "I've never seen anything like that before."

"Yeah, imagine if that flame vortex, unleashed a whole radial blast of flames in every angle." Noren said.

"That's insane." Jun grinned.

"Wonder if I add in lightning, how will it be different?" Mako added in the idea.

"Since you brought up lightning. I got something you could try to train on." Noren said. "Generate lightning right now."

"Uh ok?" Mako calmed his mind, moving his arms in the appropriate manner. Jun and Noren stepped back as lightning traced around Mako's fingers.

Moving his hand in a circular fashion, the lightning followed until Mako shot it up into the sky.

"Nice." Noren praised him, "But let's try something else."

Noren opened his palm and pointed it down, his other hand was grabbing the wrist. "One thing about lightning is that it always goes in many directions unless you control where it goes."

"Yeah?" Mako said, deciding to follow his movements. Pointing his left palm to the ground while his right hand held the wrist.

"Well what if you control all of that into one central point, and condense it? All of that power focused into one spot."

Sparks of lightning came out of Noren's palm shooting all around Noren. But then all of that lightning started to narrow down, gathered and condensed into an intense focused concentration of lightning in his hand.

"Can't imagine anyone trying to be on the receiving end of that." Jun Jr said and Noren shut off the lightning in his hand.

Mako looked stunned at that amount of power all concentrated in the palm of one's hand. Taking a deep breath, he conjured the lightning in his palm, zapping the ground around him.

He kept focused on the lightning, controlling the direction of all that lightning, gathering them back into his palm, and keep it condensed.

"Damn this is…taking…a lot of out of me." Mako gritted his teeth, feeling the strain in his body trying to contain all of the lightning in his palm.

But he pulled it off, the lightning all concentrated into his palm. Mako did not want to know what would happen if this attack went through anyone, but a thought did slip into his mind. Ashes.

He shut it off and breathed hard, it took quite a lot of energy from him.

"Jeez with more practise, you could be better than me in this lightning stuff." Noren was really impressed.

"Well I see you guys are making huge progress." Jiandao's voice got their attention. They all turned to him. "Assemble at the forge, we're heading to the Royal Palace."

"Right." The Blue Spirits said in unison.

* * *

In Republic City, Asami Sato was in her office. She was going through papers making sure everything in her company was done properly before she could turn her attention to Korra and the plan of venturing to the Fire Nation.

A knock on her door caused her to cease her work.

"Enter." She said and one of her assistants came in.

"There's a mail here for you." Her assistant came in handed the envelope to her.

"Oh? Who's it from?" Asami asked and took the letter.

"No clue, receptionist said it was left on the counter after she came back from a bathroom break." The assistant said.

"Uh ok, thanks." Asami sat down and the assistant left her office.

Tearing the envelope open, she poured out the contents. There was a letter, and a few photographs. Opting to read the letter first, she unfolded the paper.

Her eyes steadily turned suspicious and tensed as she read the letter.

" _You and your friends took everything from me._

 _I shall do the same. I shall do what is fair._

 _An empire can endure anything._

 _But when it falls from within, that's that._

 _Regards,_

 _An old acquaintance."_

She set the paper down, and picked up the photographs.

There were photos of an alleyway taken from a rooftop. And in that alleyway, was a dead man and a dead woman, and in between them was boy on his knees crying.

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Hope to see you in the next one.**

 **And you know Naruto and think the new lightning ability from Mako and Noren look very familiar, yes I am going there XD**


	5. Chapter 5 This Young Man

Mako of the Blue Spirits

Chapter 5: This Young Man

* * *

"Let me get this straight. Pfft." Noren loudly snickered struggling not to laugh in Mako's face while the Jeep drove up north, on the way to the Royal Palace. "Avatar Korra forced a kiss on you years ago even though she was on a dinner date with your brother and when you were with Asami Sato. And she said and I quote, "Yeah but when you are with her, you're thinking about me aren't you?" Is that right? That is just I don't know, messed up! Even your brother saw that?"

Mako was in the centre seat with Hui Lee and Noren by his side, Mai was at the front and Jiandao was driving. On their side, Jun Jr was riding on Nyla Jr with Kuzon. And Mako was in the middle of the joke when he gave into their prompting about his love life.

And Hui Lee added, "And then this Asami got angry with you because Korra forced herself on you, leading to a breakup. Korra then got together with you, and she had you whip treated. She kicked your table and shouted at you, because you had to do your duties as a police officer. And then Korra stopped talking to you for three years after Zaheer's defeat."

"Uh…yeah." Mako softly said. "And now they're together."

An eruption of laughter from Jun Jr and Noren followed, leaving Mako to scowl. Noren blurted. "How?! Just how?! I would have thought Asami would be mad at Korra because she forced a kiss on you back then, although you did not help your case at all pal! Hahaha!"

"Yeah I need an adult." Hui Lee rubbed her brows.

"Wow, just...wow." Kuzon shook his head. "Even after you got pulled around like that, even after the silence from your ex for three years, you're following them both like a whipped dog."

"Look seriously it's not like what you're thinking. I'm to blame as well then. I didn't know what I wanted bouncing back and forth and I lost both chances." Mako tried to defend his exes, for what reason he did not know. He then felt a hand from Mei patting his head and ruffling his hair.

Mei gave him a look of motherly sympathy. "You poor, poor boy."

"Ugh, kids." Jiandao groaned. "This doesn't sound right for you Mako."

"This is just crazy, this is almost inconceivable!" Noren threw his hands up guffawing. "The avatar, from what I'm hearing now she's like a real nutcase when you first met her!"

"Alright look guys don't talk about them like that. Things are different now ok?" Mako said in defence. "Korra is a different person now, she's changed." His tone then turned unsure. "For the better I guess?"

"Kiddo." Jun Jr riding on Nyla Jr spoke out. "If there's one thing I learned in my time as a bounty hunter is this. Some things and some people, just don't change." After the long ride, they have reached.

* * *

The Blue Spirits Unit assembled before the door into the Royal Palace. Mako now had a ninjato sword strapped to his back, he stood between Jun Jr and Mei, Jiandao was standing in the middle of the team.

They entered the palace and Izumi was waiting for them seated at the Fire Lord's throne alone.

"Ah good you are here." Izumi said.

"Lord Izumi." They greeted and all got onto a knee.

"Stand up Blue Spirits." She instructed them, and they did. "Following up on the victory over the triad here in the Fire Nations, we are going to extradite Zolt and Shin back to Republic City's police authority. Mako, I'm assigning you to do this mission. Return to Republic City to deliver Zolt and Shin back to Lin Beifong."

Mako's head perked up hearing that. He nodded in acknowledgment. "Right."

Izumi then said, "The rest of you, set out to the south, sweep the area for any straggling triad members and get back to the trail on the Red Lotus."

"Right." The Blue Spirits said in unison.

"Now everyone take your leave, except you Mako. You stay." Izumi gave the instruction which no one was expecting. The Blue Spirit unit turned and exited the palace, Mako stood there a little nervous watching his comrades leaving him.

Now he was alone with the Fire Lord, she got up from her throne and descended down to him.

"I'm sure you want to know something about your mother." Izumi said warmly.

"I uh, I'd like that Lord Izumi." Mako said.

"Come, walk with me." Izumi gestured him to follow her. The Fire Lord and the new Blue Spirit were at the palace's balcony. Izumi took a slow stroll the balcony's parapet with Mako following her. The view of the balcony was a beautiful view of the gardens behind the palace.

"I hope you're settling in well with the unit on such short notice." Izumi said.

"For the most part, I think so." Mako answered. "They're an interesting team."

"They're people that Jiandao brought together, they're family. I've known some of them for very long. It's why I trust them to the fullest." Izumi smiled. "I hope you would feel you're a part of them in time."

"Thank you, but uh the information on my mother Fire Lord?" Mako asked.

Izumi pulled a scroll from her sleeve and handed it him. "Your mother Naoki Uchida, was almost too difficult to figure out. But we got it, cross referencing from your father's information."

Mako unrolled to the scroll to read about his mother's identifications. Izumi continued, "She was an only child, no other known relatives. Her parents, your maternal grandparents passed away when she turned twenty-five. She had a house here in the Fire Nation, by the southern bazaar, it's yours now."

Mako remained silent as he kept reading the scroll. Izumi then said, "What she was doing in Republic City however is the real peculiar part."

"Why?" Mako turned to face her.

"According to what we gathered, she worked for Future Industries." Izumi said.

That got Mako stunned. "W-What?"

"According to our data in citizens moving to Republic City from the Fire Nation, she applied for a position in the company when she was in the Fire Nation."

"I-I had no clue." Mako said. "C-Could Asami have known?"

"Asami Sato? I doubt that. Considering she took over the company long after your parents passed away." Izumi said crossing her arms looking at the view by the balcony.

While Mako was learning all of this, a part of him was still hurting, learning about his mother did not bring him any closer to why she died in that alley along with his father.

Izumi then said. "On the subject of the Future Industries, while the Fire Nation Police are investigating here, do what you can when you return to Republic City."

"Should I warn Asami?" Mako asked her.

"You let Lin deal with that. But the main mission still stand, deliver Zolt and Shin to the Republic City police, you're expected to return after that." Izumi instructed him and gave him her warrant.

"Right." Mako bowed.

* * *

Afternoon, Mako now geared up in his Blue Spirit equipment properly was at the Capital City prison. Before he got to the main entrance, he put on his Blue Spirit Mask.

Standing before the guards by the gate, Mako said to them, "Fire Lord Izumi sent me, I'm here to collect Zolt and Shin and send them back to Republic City."

Seeing the Blue Spirit mask, the guards immediately got the message. "They're ready for you sir." Stepping aside the guards let Mako through. Walking through the dank corridor, the dank and humid cells around him filled his nose.

In a holding cell, Zolt and Shin were waiting with a sack on their faces each, and their hands and feet were bonded together.

The Blue Spirit, Mako ordered them in a commanding tone, "Time to go you two. You're going back to Republic City."

* * *

It was early evening, back in Republic City. Lin Beifong was busy with her paperwork as usual. Unexpectedly, the sounds of a commotion outside of her office got her attention. Feeling cranky, she threw her door open.

"What in the world is going, what is this ruckus?!" Her voice filled the office room, only to see what was at the opposite end of the room. It was Mako in a black outfit with a sword strapped to his back, he had his mask kept behind in his pack. And there were two men on their knees, with their hands bounded and a sack covering each of their faces.

"Chief." Mako greeted, his tone was very flat.

"R-Rookie? What the heck are you doing?" Lin asked confused with what was in front of her. "And what is that on your back?"

"By Fire Lord Izumi's orders, Lightning Bolt Zolt and Shady Shin are back under the Republic City Police custody." Mako said grabbing both Zolt and Shin by their arms, pulling them up on their feet and he shoved them forward. "Move."

Quickly recomposing herself Lin ordered, "Lu, Gang. Take them to the holding cells."

"Yes chief." Gang and Lu dumbly obeyed, taking the criminals away from them.

"Chief," Mako called to Lin, "We need to talk, now."

Lin raised an eyebrow by how he spoke to her, motioning him to come to her, "Inside my office."

As soon as Mako stepped foot in her office, Lin shut the door. Lin commented, "You've been busy huh?"

"In a way." Mako said stepping towards the window.

"Now you're working for the Fire Lord?"

"Sort of."

"How the heck did you find those two crooks?" Lin crossed her arms.

"I had some help. I can't say more."

"Well either way, well done in catching them. And welcome back."

Mako shook his head, "Sorry but I'm not staying. Chief, this is only scratching the surface though. There's more to this."

"What?"

"Shady Shin said they got into the Fire Nation through Future Industries." Mako explained, "When Future Industries was venturing their business into the Fire Nation, some of the triad members snuck in and escaped to the Fire Nation. The police over there is investigating the Future Industries' branch. However…"

"Whether Future Industries in involved in triad activities, we need to find out." Lin caught on.

"No, _you_ need to find out. This is only temporary, after this I need to go back to the Fire Nation soon." Mako opened up the window for some air.

"Fine by me."

"Does uh, anyone else know that I was gone for a few days?" Mako asked, anxious should he bump into any of his friends.

"Opal and Bolin were looking for you. I didn't tell them anything. But I'm not going to cover your butt any longer. If they find you're on your own." Lin answered. "And in case you haven't realised walking around with that sword is unacceptable. Don't make me confiscate it from you."

"The sword is Fire Nation property, it stays with me, by orders of the Fire Lord." Mako said firm, something that took Lin aback a little.

"Being authoritative? You're still the rookie, don't forget that runt." Lin said raising her hand to bend the metal of the blade, only to no avail. "W-What?"

" _Whoa, it really works."_ Mako thought, the blade of the sword could not be bended by earth benders.

"Good to see again chief, but I need to take my leave." Mako said making his exit by shooting out of the window.

* * *

The sun was setting and Mako reached his apartment, only to see his doorknob wrecked. Cautiously he reached over his shoulder and gripped his sword at the ready. Taking steady steps he inched towards the door to his apartment.

With swift kick, the door burst open and Mako stepped in.

"Mako! You're back!" Bolin leaped out of the couch and welcomed his brother back.

"Bolin?" Mako released the grip on his sword. "What are you doing here? What happened to the doorknob?"

"Oh uh yeah, a day ago I uh knocked on the door but you weren't answering." Bolin rubbed the back of his head. "So I kind of earth bended my way in."

"You're going to fix that door." Mako said firm.

"Of course I will bro. But now it's time for me to ask the questions." Bolin pointed at Mako, "Where have you been? And what is up with that getup? And your hair? Your fringe is shading your eyes now, usually it's all spiky and broody."

Mako stepped into his apartment making sure no one saw him. "Bolin keep it down."

He set his equipment at the corner. "I was chasing down Lightning Bolt Zolt and Shady Shin. I just brought them to the police earlier."

"Oh w-what?" Bolin asked, "How did you do that?"

The brothers sat back down on the couch. Mako explained, "They fled to the Fire Nation, Fire Lord Izumi requested for me to assist in tracking them down in the Fire Nation. And I did."

"Whoa, hang on." Bolin cut in, "You went to the Fire Nation?!"

"Uhh, yeah." Mako said. "A few days ago."

"So that's what you were busy with?" Bolin perked his eyes.

"Yeah."

"Oh I see. Well with that out of the way." Bolin shot out from his seat, "Let's go to the Air Temple Island for dinner. Korra, Asami, Opal, Tenzin and everyone else are wondering where you were."

Hearing Korra and Asami, it panged his heart a little, Mako was aware of it and he did not like it at all, even after three years.

"Uh Bolin maybe not today." Mako feigned tiredness.

"No way bro. You're going to see them. You were gone for days without a word, you owe them bro."

* * *

Much to his discomfort, Mako was stepping foot onto the Air Temple Island with Bolin.

" _Come on you're a Blue Spirit now. You can handle this."_ Mako thought as he adjusted the ninjato sword on his back, he was also carrying his haversack pack on the other hand.

As they got to the front yard, Bolin shouted, "Guess whose back!"

A few seconds later, the front door to the house opened and out came Korra, Asami, Opal, Tenzin and his family stepped out.

"Bolin!" Opal waved.

"Mako?!" Korra exclaimed rushing towards the two.

"Uh hey guys." Mako gave a meek wave. Something else came into his mind when he saw Korra, something that Jun Jr said to him.

" _Some things and some people, just don't change."_

"Where the heck have you been?" Korra nudged his shoulder, "What is that on your back?"

"Uh well I've been you know, busy." Mako answered awkwardly.

"He went to the Fire Nation." Bolin said. "He was chasing down the triad members and he caught them."

"Bolin!" Mako snapped.

"What?" Bolin raised his hands up, "You did Mako."

Mako's eyes soon spotted Asami, his mind instantly went back to his conversation with Fire Lord Izumi, which he learned that his mother worked for Future Industries. It made him unsettled inside.

"Come on let's get inside." Bolin shoved Mako forward.

Inside the house, dinner was served. Mako was seated at the corner of the table next to Bolin with Opal by her side too. Korra, Asami, Jinora, Kai, Pemma and Tenzin were joining them for dinner. Mako made sure that his ninjato sword and backpack was by his side all the time.

Everyone was enjoying this reunion dinner, unbeknownst to them however Mako's face was pensive all the time. Watching Asami actually feeding Korra a piece of mushroom, he averted his eyes and took a gulp of juice. Pemma caught sight of it, giving a look of sympathy but unable to reach out to him.

" _You're following them both like a whipped dog."_ Kuzon's word came into his mind, and Mako was upset at himself, because it felt like it was the truth.

Asami herself had some extent of uneasiness in her, she was hiding the tension she was feeling after the chilling message and photos she had received.

A photograph of a man and a woman dead in an alleyway with a boy crying in the middle. And the threatening letter she had received. But she was not going to show to entire group of what she had received, it did not feel like it was any of their business. She would tell her girlfriend when they are alone. For now, she wanted to enjoy this moment with her loved ones, especially Korra.

All the while, completely ignorant to the truth.

"So what was it that you were doing in the Fire Nation?" Kai asked Mako. "Something that has to do with that outfit and sword?"

"Fire Lord Izumi asked me to assist her in tracking down the triad members that trespassed into the Fire Nation, that's it." Mako refused to say anymore.

"Actually it's great that you have come back Mako, because Tenzin is planning to venture to the Fire Nation, to find the air benders over there." Korra announced to Mako.

"Oh? Uh, w-when?" Mako asked.

"A week from now?"

"Well, good luck then when you get there then." Mako wished them.

"What are you talking about? You're coming with us." Bolin bumped him on his side.

"Actually I can't." Mako shook his head. "I got uh other things to deal with."

"Oh come on bro, what could more important than finding more air benders with the avatar?"

"Seriously Bolin, not this time." Mako refused. "I mean it. There are other problems at hand Bolin."

"Yeah like what?"

Mako sighed, turning his attention to the head of Future Industries. "Asami."

She raised an eyebrow when he called her. Mako gave the bad news. "Your company's been compromised."

"Excuse me Mako?" Asami narrowed her eyes.

"The triad members were using your company to get into the Fire Nation." The news sunk into them like an abyss. "Shady Shin confessed that he got into the Fire Nation via Future Industries' branch there." Mako explained the case notes.

"And do you have any solid proof is claim that my company is transporting triad members into the Fire Nation?" Asami asked with unpleased tone.

Mako knew this was coming. "Just Shin's confession."

"Has it occurred to you that he could be saying things to throw you off detective?"

"This time it's real." Mako insisted. "Trust me."

Asami shook her head, "No offence Mako, but I trust the integrity of my company instead of the words of a criminal."

"How else do you think they got into the Fire Nation then?" Mako tried to make his case.

"Mako, I think that's enough." Asami crossed her arms.

A moment silence lingered in their ruined dinner, Mako took note of everyone looking at him. He had overstayed his welcome, a welcome he did not even want to begin with.

"I'm sorry." Mako stood up with his belongings, "I should go." Strapping the sword on his back he left them.

"Mako. Hey wait." Bolin quickly got up and tried to catch up with him. Korra seeing her girlfriend getting affected squeezed her hand for comfort. Bolin finally caught up to Mako as he reached the boat to head back to Republic City.

"Mako!" Bolin called out. Mako let out a sigh and waited for his brother.

"This was a mistake." Mako muttered.

"Come back inside Mako." Bolin urged his brother. "Let's have a good dinner like a family bro."

"No Bolin." Mako tossed his bag on the boat. He turned and looked Bolin in the eye, "Like a family Bolin? That's…that's not them Bolin."

"Oh come on bro, sure they are, if you get past the fact that your two exes are dating each together then yeah they're family right?" Bolin gave a nervous smile.

Mako's eyes narrowed, he hid the clenched fist by his side and glared at his brother. "Perhaps no one has told this before Bolin, but you're not funny. At all."

Bolin straightened up, seeing his brother's serious face. Mako stepped forward and said, "I'm sorry. Look, you've found family with them, and I'm glad you did. Maybe I did too found family with them once, but now I don't know anymore."

"Mako you can find it with them again. Like a real family bro." Bolin tried to reason.

The fire bender's heart stung, to him it almost felt like Bolin was disregarding their true family. "My _real_ family Bolin? You really have forgotten."

"Mako?"

"My real family. _Our_ real family, were murdered in an alleyway when we were children. And for your information, three days ago was the anniversary of their deaths." Mako seethed out and it left Bolin stunned, finally remembering everything.

Mako quickly apologised, "I'm sorry Bolin. Sorry I said that. I can't be here, you just enjoy your family there ok?"

He hopped onto his boat and rode away. On the boat ride to Republic City, Mako dug into his backpack, whipping the prototype transceiver made by Kuzon. He wanted to go back to the Blue Spirits, which subtly surprised him.

"Um hello?" Mako said turning on the transceiver. "Mako to uh Blue Spirits?"

About five seconds. A response came, "This is Kuzon, send."

"Hey Kuzon, I had sent Zolt and Shin to the police already. I'm done here in Republic City, on my way back now."


	6. Chapter 6 The once Great Uniter

Mako of the Blue Spirits

Chapter 6: The once Great Uniter

* * *

"Negative." Kuzon said to Mako over the radio, "Your mission objective has been updated."

"Huh? What?" Mako asked, looking confused at his transceiver.

"Mako, this is Jiandao. We've gotten reports that Kuvira's trial is taking place tomorrow night." The Alpha took over the radio. "President Moon called Fire Lord Zuko requesting for a prisoner transfer to the Fire Nation."

That piece of news froze Mako in disbelief, "Captain, you're telling me that the Fire Lord wants Kuvira to be under Fire Nation custody?"

"It's under President Moon's request and Fire Lord Zuko's approval, President Moon doesn't want her anywhere near the Earth Kingdom. Your mission is to attend the trial, and escort the prisoner to the Fire Nation. Mei and Jun will be joining you to bring her to the Fire Nation."

"Why would the Fire Lord want Kuvira there anyway?"

"Intel. Indoctrination."

A very long moment silence followed, "You're kidding right?"

"Kuvira has experience in combatting the Red Lotus, and a metal and earth bender will give us an edge. We want to know if she had seen any Red Lotus movements during her time as the Great Uniter. We're not taking her into the Blue Spirits if that's what you're thinking." Jiandao said. "And besides, who will take her now? Think of this as community service for the Fire Nation."

"You know she threatened my brother's life before. She's the reason half of my arm is fried. How can we trust her after all that?" Mako asked and his tone lowered.

"No we cannot. But we'll find a way to breakthrough with her, we'll compel her regardless, Blue Spirit style." Jiandao said, "Now you have orders, follow it."

"Right captain." said Mako as he reached the docks at Republic City, he made his way back to his apartment.

* * *

The following night has arrived, at the court Mako took his seat by the corner of the courtroom in City Hall. Korra, Bolin, the Metal Clan family, and various people of importance had arrived.

In the hallway, two White Lotus guards were escorting Kuvira to the courtroom. The once Great Uniter, now in prison garbs and her unkempt hair down to her back.

She had given up her empire, she had given up her freedom, the people she once considered family hate her now, but that was not enough.

Now those in power wanted to humiliate her.

Kuvira stood before the judges in the court, everyone was giving her a look of contempt. Mako at the corner kept his gaze on her. He knew she was tyrannical in her strive to conquer the Earth Kingdom, she sent a giant platinum machine on Republic City and nearly killed him. Everyone saw her as a dictator.

" _Why would Fire Lord want her?"_ Mako pondered in his mind.

"This special tribunal is now in session." The centre judge commenced the session. "Kuvira, you stand accused of crimes against peace. During your reign as the leader of the Earth Empire, your transgressions included: refusing to turn over emergency powers granted to you by former President Raiko and King Wu, numerous wars of aggression throughout the Earth Kingdom States, presiding over inhumane prison camps, invading the United Republic a sovereign nation, and the use of spirit energy as a weapon of mass destruction." The judge paused to catch her breath, "How do you plead?"

Kuvira gave her answer, "I am sorry for the harm that I've caused to the people of the Earth Kingdom and the city, I truly am. But this tribunal seems all too eager to list my offences without giving any consideration to my achievements."

"Please, enlighten us." The judge told her.

"After the fall of the Earth Queen, the kingdom fell into chaos, when no one willing to step up, I brought back order for three years. I brought an ancient culture out of the dark ages and modernised it. Everything I did, I did it for the greater good of the Kingdom and its citizens."

Hearing what she had said, Mako could not help but see that there were some merits to what she accomplished, even if she went too far in attacking Republic City and harming him and his brother. He rolled up his sleeve showing the scars of his arms once more to himself.

"How do you plead?" The judge asked Kuvira.

"Not guilty."

Mako saw this coming, not that it eased the tension in the court, and he observed everyone in the courtroom having looks of surprise and displeasure.

"Order." The judge hit gavel to quieten down the crowd. "Kuvira, under the approval of President Moon and Fire Lord Zuko, you are hereby transferred to the capital prison of the Fire Nation. You will never pose a threat to the Earth Kingdom or Republic City ever again."

The crowd began uprising surprised murmurs by that, Mako sunk in his seat as if trying to avoid Korra and Bolin. Even Kuvira was completely caught off guard, the idea of being shipped away from the Earth Kingdom was daunting her to the core.

* * *

The session was over, Mako could see Korra's gang and the Metal Clan waiting right outside the courtroom door. Mako dared not to go near them, hiding behind a pillar so he would not have to talk to them.

"Boo."

Mako gasped and turned around, Jun Jr was behind him with a smirk, and with her was Mei. Both wearing Fire Nation military uniform.

"Get ready." Mei instructed, "They're going to transfer her to us now."

The courtroom door opened and Kuvira came out escorted by the white lotus guards. Suyin quickly stepped forward to confront her.

"Kuvira. Not guilty?" Suyin raised her voice to her. "The whole world knows what you did."

Suyin stood in front of her, ceasing her tracks, "What are you trying to prove?"

Kuvira looked away, not wanting to see her in the eye. Suyin was not having it, "Don't turn you back on me!"

"I'm sorry Suyin, I hurt you and your family. But you turned your backs on me long before the Earth Empire." Said Kuvira.

"I took you in Kuvira! I provided for you!"

"But I was never really part of your family was I?"

"You attacked Zaofu! You almost killed my son!"

"And I've apologised numerous times Suyin."

"That's what you don't get Kuvira." Suyin glared, "Being sorry isn't enough. You need to take responsibility for what you've done." Suyin turned away from her. "Goodbye Kuvira. May the Fire Nation treat you justly for what you have done."

Mako, Jun and Mei watched the two finally parting ways. The second in command instructed, "Mako, Jun it's time."

Mei stepped out of their hiding spots, Jun followed, by Mako hesitated a bit. Jun Jr turned around and saw her companion's reluctance, leading her to roll her eyes.

"Come on kiddo. Let's go." She grabbed him by and yanked him over, forcing him out of his hiding spot.

The White Lotus guards stopped Kuvira before the Fire Nation personnel. Korra spotted Mako standing amongst the Fire Nation representatives.

"Mako?" Korra said, and everyone else soon spotted him as well. "What's he doing with them?"

"He's working under the Fire Lord now I suppose." Bolin answered, inside he was still down about his exchange with his brother last night.

Mei took charge of the prisoner transfer.

"White Lotus." Mei greeted, "We're the prisoner escorts representing the Fire Nation." She passed them the transfer papers.

The guards took the papers to inspect them, till they finally gave the ok.

"She's your problem now." One the White Lotus guards shoved Kuvira over to Mako. Kuvira nearly tripped over her feet but Mako managed to catch her in time.

"You ok?" Mako brought her back on her feet.

"Yeah, thanks." Kuvira said, "It is Mako right?"

"Let's go prisoner." Mei interrupted, she grabbed Kuvira's arm and pulled her way. Mako waited for Mei and Jun Jr to set out first, he did not dare to give Team Avatar a glance before guarding the back of Kuvira.

Outside the City Hall, the Blue Spirit airship was waiting to transport them.

Jun Jr whipped out a sack and she said to Kuvira. "Don't squirm, it will end messy for you." And she covered Kuvira's head with the sack.

"We're inbound now." Mei said over to their transceiver and they boarded the airship.

* * *

Later in the night Korra was with Asami in the CEO's office. Korra started ranting, "You should have seen it Asami, Kuvira was being handed over to the Fire Nation military, and Mako was with them. It's like he's moving over there now or something."

"Well either way, the further Kuvira is away from me, the better." Asami remarked as she look out the window of her building.

Korra noticed her girlfriend's troubled face and began deducing, "Are you upset about what Mako said?"

"Hmm?" Asami turned her head, "Oh no, that's not it."

"I can't believe he would actually accuse your company being involved with the triad. Especially when you worked so hard to get it back on track." Korra crossed her arms.

"Yeah…" Asami fell silent, she then went to another issue, "Korra, I think you should see this." She opened a drawer from her and showed her the envelope she'd received.

Korra took her time reading the letter, her face reacted accordingly.

"You and your friends took everything from me. I shall do the same. I shall do what is fair. An empire can endure anything, but when it falls from within, that's that. Regards, an old acquaintance." Korra set the letter down.

"Asami who sent this?" Korra asked her.

"I've no idea." Asami said. "But that's not all." She showed Korra the photographs.

As soon as she got them, Korra gasped with a hand covering her mouth. "Wh-Who is this? Who's the deceased? Who's the boy?"

"I don't know." Asami was clueless as well. "I don't know who that is or who sent all these and what is this creep trying to get at."

"Whoever is responsible for this, is trying to attack you specifically? Or me? Or someone else?" Korra wondered.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Asami said. "It can just someone trying to make threats on my company, it's possible that someone just hates the industry competition."

"But it does not explain who the deceased people in the photo are." Korra said.

"I know, but judging the condition of the photos it show that these photos are very old, maybe before our time. Listen, Korra don't tell anyone about this." Asami added.

Korra gave her a confused look, "What? Why not?"

"It's nothing they need to be worried about ok? They need to focus on the possible air benders at the Fire Nation." Asami gave her reason.

A lightbulb lit up in Korra's mind, "Right! The journey to the Fire Nation! If we go to the Fire Nation, and this doesn't follow us. It would certainly cross out if this is targeting us. Besides nothing is going to stop us from finding more air benders."

"I suppose." Asami could see Korra's point in a way.

* * *

It was in the middle of the morning night. The sack over Kuvira's head had been removed. The once Great Uniter breathed heavily, looking all around. She was seating on a wooden chair with every limb tied, everywhere else around her was pitch black.

"What is this?" She whispered, her heart beat in her chest.

Blue flames ignited around here, torches dimly lit up the vicinity, revealing she was in a full metal cell, and the blue flames were unsettling badly enough.

Kuvira tried getting out of her chair.

"Kuvira." A low voice echoed in the area. Kuvira immediately turned her head around trying to find who called her name.

When she turned her head back, she gasped in shock. The Blue Spirit was right in front of her, staring her down.

"What is this?" Kuvira hissed, trying to pull her hands free.

The blue flames burned brighter and the room finally lit up proper, revealing the Blue Spirit Unit in the vast cell with her. The alpha, Jiandao was standing in front of her with crossed arms. The rest surrounded her, with Mako behind her wearing his own mask.

"Relax." Jiandao said to Kuvira. "You have no enemies here." He then leaned forward and snarled at her, "But whether that changes or not, that's on you."

"Welcome to the Fire Nation." Noren added.

"So," Kuvira lowered her head, "This is it. I'm away from the Earth Kingdom. And who are you guys? And those masks?"

"Listen," Mako said to her, "We need information and you may be able to help."

She analysed every Blue Spirit around, and she could not get any read on those masks. She finally asked, "Not that I would not cooperate, but what makes you I-"

"Because we have a common enemy. The Red Lotus." Kuzon cut in.

"During your reign as the Great Uniter," Jun Jr said, "Have you come across any rogue Red Lotus?"

Kuvira answered, "Just once, it was in the north west section of the Earth Kingdom. After Ba Sing Se fell, members tried to come to take the land but my troops caught sight of them. But they escaped."

"Did they say anything? About what they have planned?" Mei asked.

"Just that they wanted to avenge Zaheer and his followers."

"Nothing else?" Jiandao asked threateningly. "No other possible suspects?"

"No, none I swear." Kuvira said.

Jiandao gave her a glare one last time before gesturing to Mako. He pulled out his ninjato sword, and cut Kuvira's bonds free.

This genuinely surprised Kuvira, she rubbed her wrists and stood up.

"That's all for now." Jiandao said, "If you're needed again, we'll come for you. And don't bother bending the metal here, you can't. Blue Spirits, out."

The team made their way out of the cell, Mako was the last to leave. Giving Kuvira a glance one last time before exiting the cell.

In the upper levels, the Blue Spirits assembled.

"Well that was a bust." Noren remarked.

"Not entirely." Mako said.

"Go on detective." Jun brought an arm up leaning on his shoulder.

Mako said, "Kuvira said that the Red Lotus she'd found were fleeing North West of the Earth Kingdom, this could mean that they may be going around Republic City to cross the sea unnoticed, they may be in the north of the Fire Nation. I know it's a stretch but it's possible I'd say."

"For now, head back and rest up." Jiandao instructed. "Get your rest because Fire Lord Izumi will getting guests soon with the Avatar."


End file.
